Of Friends and Foes
by Lily.Sev
Summary: After Mundungus' left Harry to fend for himself in the summer of '95 Severus is left to rescue Harry from the Dementors. Unfortunate events befall the Dursley's, Harry and Severus. This is not Snarry!
1. Polyjuice

Four days after term had ended and Potter was already spoiling his summer holiday. Two of those days were spent being tortured by the Dark Lord until he was finally able to convince him of his commitment to him.

His body was still in the process of recovering from the large amount of Cruciatus Cruses it had endured over the course of those two days. His arms and legs still held a small tremble, but it was nowhere near the full blown twitching that he had done directly afterward. While he was more than capable of fending off such attacks, it wasn't a good idea to fight back against the Dark Lord. That would have made things much worse. And it seemed as if he had a constant headache that even his potions couldn't remedy.

But for right now he couldn't be bothered with his trivial problems. For now he needed to concentrate on locating Potter whom Mundungus seemed to have abandoned. He vowed when he saw that scoundrel he would throttle him good for interrupting his plans of potion making and lesson plans. And it seemed as if the rest of the Order were conveniently busy with missions of their own.

With his Polyjuice potion in full affect; Severus was able to walk down Little Whinging without raising suspicion with the Muggles. He did however feel uncomfortable with his billowing black robes. Muggle clothing, even as a child didn't suite him. It didn't help that the bloke he was impersonating was much larger than himself, and he first found that his balance was a bit off. And if someone were watching closely it would probably seem as if he were drunk. But he found his footing after a while; and like most things was able to pull it off quite gracefully. His one comfort was the wand that was tucked securely up his sleeve.

It wasn't long before night started to fall, and with a quick glance around he stepped into a nearby alley. His wand sliding easily from it's sheath and into his open hand. "Point Me: Harry Potter." He muttered as the wand spun easily in his palm. Once it stopped he returned it back to its' rightful spot and started towards the other end of the alley.

On the other side he spotted a play park that was occupied by a group of teenage boys. One of which was sitting absentmindedly on a swing, while the others surrounded him. Severus ducked himself back into the darkness of the alley as he watched the boys. His eye roaming his surroundings every few seconds, before snapping back to the group who now seemed to be arguing.

Severus was eager to get closer and hear what they were saying, but knew that it would be peculiar even to the usually oblivious teenagers. Suddenly the boy on the swing jumped from his seat, brandishing a long wooden stick at the larger of the boys. The others seemed to have laughed, while the portly boy fell quiet instantaneously.

But before he could blink the sky turned black, and the air thrashed against it's surroundings. The group scattered at the sudden turn of the conditions, leaving two of the group behind. He could clearly see Potter now. His head swiveling about as he looked up at the sky.

"Run! Dudley, run!" He shouted, his hand reaching out to grab hold of Dudley's shirt.

The two took off at a run; conveniently for Severus, in his direction. As they drew closer, the world turned cold as a group of at least a 100 Dementors swooped down on them.

"_I don't need help from a filthy mudblood like you!" The pained look on Lily's face flashed before him. Then his mother and father screaming at each other from the kitchen as a young six year old Severus coward behind the door frame. _But as quickly as they came he was able to push them out again. _Happy thoughts. He told himself as images of Lily and himself in their secret spot in the park. Playing Poohsticks at the polluted river. Playing on the swings, and racing up and down the path. Their long talks of magic as Severus explained the ins and outs of the Wizarding World. _And now the very same creatures that had frightened Lily as a child was now attacking her son.

His mind snapped back to the task at hand. His vow to protect Lily, his Lily's son was fast on his mind. As it always was these days. His onyx eyes watched as Potter fell, and the larger boy tripped over him as the Dementors lunged down at them.

Swiftly, his wand was in his hand and a silver doe erupted from its tip; toward the dark hooded figures that were making quick work of the boys. With his wand held high, he hastily made his way to them. The doe making a protective circle around them as it warded of the soul sucking monsters. He recast the Patronus again, banishing the last couple dozen of Dementors before he thought it safe to turn his attention back on Potter.

"Potter! Get up. Get your wand." With trembling hands he yanked the boy to his feet by his shirt.

"Who are you? Get away from me!" Potter held his wand high as he took a couple steps backward toward the other boy.

Severus gave an exasperated sigh and arched his brow. With a flick of his own wand; Potter's came flying into his outstretched hand. "Get him." He jerked his head toward the trembling boy who was wither about on the cold cement.

Harry's hands were clenched at his side. His face burning with humiliation at how easily he was disarmed. His head reeling with thoughts of how he was going to get out of this mess. The voice of the man seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. Not that he had time to mull it over, either. First Dementors and now some wizard who had his only means of defense. He couldn't decipher if this man was friend or foe. Friend seemed like the obvious choice, as he had just rescued them from the Dementors. But perhaps it was a ploy, to gain his trust. The Dementors didn't happen onto Little Whinging on their own.

Harry eyed the man. His chestnut colored hair, black eyes and large build put him off. Physically Harry knew he didn't stand a chance against the man.

"I asked you who you are. I'm not doing anything without some answers." He bellowed, his face full of defiance. Cold black eyes found his, and a sneer that seemed all to familiar greeted him.

"You're hardly in the position to make demands Potter. However time is short and I will not sit out here in argue with you. Someone could be watching, or gathering more forces. We are to move you back to your Aunts. Then I must alert the Headmaster."

"P-Pro-Professor Snape?" Harry whispered urgently. His face full of doubt.

"Very good Potter." Snape sighed sarcastically; before tossing Harry's wand back to him. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Help me with him."

"Yes, Sir." He said as he and Snape hoisted the boy from the ground. Even though it went against his better judgment he continued on talking. "If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here? And why do you look…like that?"

"I do mind Potter." He spat as he lugged the boy down the road. "This is hardly the time and place to be discussing it. Until we are safely inside you are to keep your mouth shut. And if you find that task to difficult for your little brain to comprehend; I'll do it for you." He said a wave of his wand.


	2. That Awful Boy!

Harry put his hand on the front door, using what he had left of his strength to open it. He didn't realize how much Dudley had weighed; until Snape went off muttering something about the wards. He heaved Dudley into the closest armchair, straightening up to catch his breath. Relieved to only be responsible for carrying himself.

He was about to sit down before his Aunt came bounding in the room. She took one look at Dudley and her face fell. She rushed to side. Running her hands over his flabby, pale cheeks. "Oh my Diddy-kins! Vernon! Vernon come quick! Phone the police!" She shrieked, as Vernon waddled into the den.

"Who did it son? Give us names. We'll get them, don't worry!"

Dudley, finding he could still function properly turned his glassy eyes on Harry. "Him." He said, pointing a shaky finger at Harry.

Harry cringed, his wand still tight in his hand as his Uncle proceed upon him. His sausage fingers grabbing the front of his shirt. "What have you done to my son?" He growled maliciously.

"I haven't done anything." He knew his Uncle wouldn't believe him. But it was the truth. He had done nothing to harm Dudley.

"What did he do Dudley-kins?" Her voice was overly sweet, as if she were talking to a mere toddler. "What was it? Did he use his - freakishness on you?"

Slowly, Dudley nodded. His eyes now fixated on the floor.

"I did not!" Harry said shrilly, looking past his behemoth Uncle's shoulder at his aunt. "I didn't do anything to him! It wasn't me, it was -" But before he could finish Vernon started shaking him rancorously.

"Take it off him! What ever you did, put him back!" His short stubby fingers were entwined in the front of Harry's shirt, and his beady black eyes pieced down at him.

But before Harry could say another word, Snape silently came through the front door. His wand pointed into the chubby flesh of his Uncles neck.

"Unhand him at once." His voice was soft but menacing, and left no room for even Uncle Vernon to snap something back. Vernon's sausage like fingers lessened their hold and he took a step sideways away from Harry.

Petunia on the other hands was quick to rise to her feet. "You… You're that awful boy from across the river. Get out of my house! Get out! You freaks don't belong in normal society with the rest of us!"

"Oh _Tuney_… Your hospitality is overwhelming. Do you treat all of your guest with such regard?"

Harry looked between his Aunt and Professor. Confusion clearly plastered over his face. The two obviously knew each other, but how he wasn't sure. What river were they talking about? And how did they meet to begin with… He had so many questions, that he knew he'd probably never get the answers too even if he asked. For right now he was thankful that Snape came in when he had. Even though he was humiliated at being manhandled in front of his Professor.

"You are not welcomed in my home! Nor is that boy." She said pointing a finger at Harry, as she went back to the couch and wrapped a comforting arm around her Dudley-kins. "You can take your freaky wand waving elsewhere!" She was about to say something more, but only to find that when she opened her mouth her tongue was affixed to the roof of her mouth.

"There, that's better now isn't it _Tuney_? It will do you well to keep your mouth sh-"

But before he could finish, Uncle Vernon seemed to found his ground. "Now, just a minute you! You can't come into our home and use your unnatural behavior against us. They'll take you to that wizarding prison. Lock you right up!"Harry went to look at Professor Snape who arched a brow. "I assure you I wont. Unlike Potter here, I'm well above the legal age. The Ministry of Magic cannot trace my magic. So, as of right now you are at my mercy." He held up his wand again pointing it between Vernon's beady eyes. "I suggest you take a seat before I have to use my _freakishness_ against you." Harry was having a hard time hiding his amusement as he watched Vernon relentlessly go stand next to his wife. Snape kept and eye on the family, "Potter." He said though he never turned to look at him. "Do you have any chocolate?"Harry looked perplexed as his brow furrowed. "Chocolate, Sir?" He asked, hastily adding 'Sir' as to not to be scolded. He thought it was an odd time for Snape to get a chocolate fix. Did the greasy old bat of the dungeons actually eat chocolate?

"Are you hard of hearing now? Yes, chocolate. What is it you do at school Mr. Potter? From what I've seen today you haven't learned a thing in the last four years." The ominous onyx eyes fixated on him. "Chocolate has claming properties Potter. And it seems as if you and your-" his eyes fixed the pale lump of flesh in the chair. "Cousin could use a pick-me-up as it were."

Harry's eyes narrowed in on the black ones. He was doing everything in his power not to retort to the Professors condescending tone. "Yes, Sir." With his lips pursed together, he made his way up to his room and crawled under his bed jimmying up the loose floorboard where he stashed his things. Wrapped in several layers of cloth, he found his small stash of sweets. One was half eaten from his trip home on the train. One was still complete and in it's wrapper. Not knowing how much he would need he took it all. Not even sure if Dudley would eat anything Harry gave him after last summers debacle with the twins. That gave his cousin toffee that made his tongue grow several feet. And he wasn't sure if Snape would want some, but gathered the half eaten chocolate bar along with the full one and a couple Chocolate Frogs; making his way back to the living room where everyone was silent.

Snape looked bored. As he gazed about the living room. With it's vertical stripped wallpaper. The mantelpiece, covered in pictures of his bulbous cousin. The living room furnishings clad in a pink floral pattern.

The floor creaked slightly with his weight as he held out the chocolate bar for Dudley to take. "Here, eat it. You'll feel better." He himself took a bite of his partial candy bar, to show him that it was harmless.

But as Dudley peeled back the wrapping, his mother and father both reached out to take it away. "No, Son. You will not be eating it! Who knows what these _freaks _have done to it." He whispered, the last to his son.

Snape who was growing increasingly frustrated gave and maddened sigh. "Let him eat it. It will make him feel better. Surely you don't want your son to suffer." He said with a raised brow. He looked directly at Dudley, "If you eat it, that sickening cold feeling will vanish. You'll feel warmer and calmer."

If Harry didn't know better he would have said that Snape's voice sounding soothing. Harry tossed Dudley a Chocolate Frog as it seemed his Uncle wouldn't be returning the chocolate bar. "Careful opening it. It might hop away." Dudley seemed eager to get inside the blue box. He had it open and in his mouth before his father could snatch it way. He immediately relaxed. Glad to see that his tongue was it's normal size, and he didn't have a pigs tail.

"Eat the rest of yours Potter. Dumbledore should be arriving shortly.""How does Dumbledore know what happened? Surely you couldn't have sent him an owl already…" Snape rolled his eyes, "I sent a Patronus, Potter." He said simply before turning his back on the group and staring out into the garden.

"What? That doesn't make any sense." Harry said, as he came around the table looking over at his Professor. "Patronus' are for Dementors…"

"Of course Potter. How could I possibly be mistaken. You would know more than me about magic. You know everything, don't you?""I don't know everything! But I do know what Patronus is. I've had it mastered since 3rd year." His patients was now gone. And the belittling tone his Professor was giving him wasn't helping matters.

"Obviously you don't have the Patronus mastered. If you did, you would know that it can be used to send messages. Or did the Werewolf forget to mention that bit to you?"

"Professor Lupin was a great teacher! At least we learnt something from him." With those last words Harry knew that he had gone to far; as Snape descended upon him. But a large crack from the gardens stopped him.

Coming up the walk in shiny blue robes was the Headmaster, whose face was sober. "Severus, Harry." He said as he let himself into the dinning area. "I hear there was a little incident tonight." But before either could respond, the Headmaster made way to the Dursley's. He looked at the empty box of chocolate frogs, "I see Professor Snape patched you up. Chocolate does wonderful things, doesn't it?" His now twinkling blue eyes winked at Dudley. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, so sad we have to meet on such circumstances."Either Snape had banished the curse from Petunia or it had worn off. Because she was on her feet again. "I want you all out of my house and you can take that boy with you!"

Harry again could feel his face turn red as he looked at his Aunt, "Trust me, I'd rather be anywhere than in your house."

Harry had wanted to say more, but Dumbledore interjected. "I know tensions are high right now, but lets all calm down. Professor Snape and I have something's we must talk about. Harry," He said, his sparkling blue eyes finding the green orbs. "I would like you to pack your things." With a note of Harry's confusion, "Just a precaution… In case something should happen." His voice was light, but he could tell that the Headmaster was worried about something. Perhaps it was just the fact that Dementors swarmed a muggle suburb.

Harry nodded earnestly with the prospect of leaving the Dursley's so early. "Severus, my boy. If you would join me outside." Was the last thing he heard as he bounded up the staircase.


	3. A Change of Plans

**A/N:** Re-uploaded

They stood in silence for a few minutes. The Dursley's, were quick to shut and lock the door behind them as they stood in the garden.

"What's the plan now Headmaster?"

"Well Severus, I think it would be best if we moved Harry."

"You will taking him to Headquarters then?"

"Well you see there lies the problem, my boy. Harry has yet to be here for two weeks. He needs to consider the Dursley's his home for two weeks so the blood protection works. So if we move Harry, we need to move the Dursley's. And with the Order members, the Weasley children and Miss Grangers staying there, I'm afraid that there wouldn't be enough room. Besides, I don't think the Dursley's would be all to willing to live there once they got a look at the place. And with Kreacher, I think it might push them a bit far." His eyes twinkled, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked about the garden.

"I know you can be quite…persuasive Headmaster, but I don't think even you can get these muggles to leave their home. Perhaps take Potter to Hogwarts. You know he'll be safe there. And there is plenty of room for his family."

"Ah, yes but you see Severus, I plan on doing some traveling this summer. I won't be at the school often, so Harry would remain without further protection. I do however have another idea that I would like to run by you, Severus."

Severus raised his brow looking highly agitated, "And what would that be Headmaster?"

"Well you have some extra rooms, do you not?"

"Potter and the Dursley's will not be staying with me, Headmaster. So you can stop your inane dreams now." His face paled with that though alone. It was bad enough he had to put up with the trouble making boy whilst at the school. And now he was going to be burdened with him for the summer, and his family as well.

"But you have room-"

"I don't have that much room. Besides that lot will eat me out of house and home. And Petunia and her husband wouldn't even consider it. Especially with Petunia knowing exactly where I live. She wont be eager, to say the least of returning to that area in general. Let alone anywhere near Spinner's End."

"I'm sure we can persuade her, Severus. It might be a tight fit. But it could work."

"Headmaster, with all that I have to do this summer I cannot be bothered by playing hostess to this lot. With Order meetings, Death Eater meetings, lesson to plan, potions to brew not only for the Hospital Wing but for the Dark Lord as well; I don't have time to put up with two teenagers, and two magic loathing adults."

Dumbledore sighed, knowing he would have to play the card as much as he hated it. "I'm sure Lily would rest easier knowing that her son and relatives were in capable hands as it were Severus."

"Don't do that old man! It's not right. I'm sure Lily would be happier if Harry was living with his godfather like he should be. Tell the Weasley's to go home. Then they're will be plenty of room for Potter and the Dursley's."

"You know as well as I do that Sirius isn't exactly in the right state of mine to be taking care of Harry, and the Dursley's wouldn't stay there." Dumbledore stared intently at the Potions Master, who was shaking his head in contempt.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for Lily, and Lily only."

"Of course Severus." Dumbledore stated cheerily, clapping his hands together.

"You still need to persuade the Dursley's to come along Headmaster. And if they start interfering with my - affairs they and Potter are out." He spat, before turning on his heels towards the now locked and closed door. He wandlessly spelled it open, as Dumbledore joined him inside. Severus glanced around the house quickly, noting that Potter already had his stuff by the front door. Dudley was already looking a bit better after finishing of the rest of Potter's chocolate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I have some things I would like to discuss with you. The attack that happened on Dudley and Harry was most unfortunate. Luckily Severus was there and was able to intervene before any serious harm could be done."

"No, serious harm? Look at him. He's gone all loopy." Vernon said, thrusting a hand at his son. "You freaks have gone and ruined him."

Severus quickly looked over at Dumbledore who had a bemused expression etched across his face. "I assure you Mr. Dursley, your son will be fine. However, I'm sure the experience will live forever in his mind. But he will be just fine." The Headmasters face grew somber, "We do however have to make a bit of an adjustment when it comes to Harry's care."

"We're leaving right? The Burrow…something?" Harry asked hopefully as he stepped closer to the Headmaster.

"Something, indeed Harry." He said as he patted Harry on the shoulder, sitting down on the sofa. The horrified look on the Dursley's face seemed to amuse the three wizards. "As I was saying… With recent events being what they were. I think it's prudent to move Harry along with yourselves. Lord Voldemort has risen again, and I can't help but think that attacks in this area will increase enormously. Which puts not only Harry at risk, but also your son and yourselves."

"We haven't done anything! He has no reason to come after us. It's the boy he wants." Petunia said, looking with distain at her nephew.

"Trust me Mrs. Dursley, Lord Voldemort doesn't care if you get in the way of his plans. In fact he'd probably have an easier time doing away with you to get his hands on Harry. And I'm sure you wouldn't want any harm to Harry or your son." Dumbledore said, as Petunia wrapped her arms around her massive son.

With the concept that her son's life was at risk Petunia looked towards her husband. "We can't let anything happen to our Dudley-kins." She said faintly, arms gripping Dudley tighter.

"Yes, and don't forget about Potter. Can't let anything happen to him either can you Tuney."

"Don't you talk to me! You don't know what kind of trouble he his. The burden he's placed on our family. What Lily and that man left us with!"

Harry took a few quick steps forward, before a tight hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced up at the Potions Professor who was staring hard at his Aunt.

"I know how jealous you were of Lily, but I didn't think even you would stoop so low. He is your nephew. Lily would have taken care of your son if something were to happen to you. She would of raised him like her own."

"We are not foolish enough to get ourselves wrapped up with those sort of people."

"Yes, I'm sure that was Lily's plan. To die protecting her son, out of spite so you would be forced to take care of him. You will never be half of the woman she was." Severus didn't need to look at Harry's confused face as he stared up at him. Severus knew that he already had said far to much. Revealed to much information about himself.

But before either could say another word Dumbledore was on his feet, looking between the two. "As I was saying," his attention turning back to the Dursley's. "To keep you all safe we most relocate you. Professor Snape has offered you to stay at his home." Snape let out a snort at that statement. "Right now that seems like the only rightful place for you. We can recast the blood wards once you're there. Professor Snape is a powerful wizard, he will be able to keep you safe. He already has several protection charms in place to assure you and your family's safety."

"Absolutely not! Spinner's End is not a place for my Diddy-kins to be. We're staying here!"

"If you chose to stay here then you're accepting that the life of your son is less important then materialistic means. Certainly you want to know that your son is safe. Even if you feel it's not idly where you would like to be."

Petunia's face paled, "of course I want Dudley to be safe. I just don't see why it needs to be with him, at that place."

"As I said," Dumbledore continued. "Severus is a very capable wizard and he has agreed to take you all in. The safety of your family depends on staying with him. I'm not sure how safe your home is anymore. But I would not want to risk the lives of your family over something so trivial."

Harry's mind was reeling. He needed to spend the rest of the summer with Snape. At Snape's house? Harry had never thought about what the teachers did over summer holiday, but he couldn't imagine Snape living anywhere other then a dungeon. His days of spending time with the Weasley's, playing Quidditch or eating dinners with them around the beaten up table, with it's mismatching tableware, while the twins told jokes were now dead. Instead he'd be spending his summer around the people that hated him the most: Snape and the Dursley's.

Harry looked up to find his Aunt and Uncle whispering urgently to one another. Snape was quiet, and Harry realized that Snape's hand had slipped of his shoulder. And Professor Dumbledore was looking calm as Vernon and Petunia conversed. After what seemed like hours, though had only been a few minutes they came to a decision.

"Fine, we'll go. But only because we want to keep our Dudley safe."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore proclaimed, his hands clapped together. "Now, I suggest you leave tonight. It is a bit late. But I would prefer if we weren't here much longer than necessary. I suggest you leave most of it behind. Family photos and such can be shrunk down and Severus can store them away for you. But your main concern should be the essentials." He turned to Harry, as Vernon, Dudley and Petunia left the living room. Shaking their heads and muttering to themselves. "You're all packed, Harry. Everything you need? All your school books, clothes, and other personal items."

"We wont be coming back at all Sir?" Harry asked, as he eyed Snape.

"No, Harry. I think it's best we get all of your things now. Professor Snape can help you shrink the rest of your belongs. I myself will go help the Dursley's."

With that Dumbledore left the two alone in the living room. There was a momentary silence before Snape started speaking. "Let's get this over with Potter. Do you have anything else in your room that you want?"

"I um have my old school books that I couldn't fit in my trunk. But really that's about it. Oh and my Firebolt couldn't fit."

"Yes, well go get it. We don't have all night."

Snape watched as Potter grimaced and took to the stairs. Only to return a few minutes later with his books and broom. He shrank them, and Potter opened his poorly packed trunk to tuck the rest of his belongings away. Once it was all closed up Snape flicked his wand at the trunk and it vanished.

"What did you do with my stuff?" Harry asked, accusingly as he looked back at Snape.

"Don't take that tone with me Potter. Or you'll spend tomorrow cleaning out cauldrons. Your belongings are safely at my house. Take your owl and send it to Mr. Weasley. I'm sure he will be more than willing to keep an eye on her for you."

"I can't take her with me?"

"Your owl isn't one that is native to this region Potter. She stands out too much and -"

"How am I suppose to tell Ron and Hermione what's happened?"

"Do not interrupt me Potter. I'll see too it that you see your friends in a week or two if your behavior is acceptable. And I'm sure Dumbledore will inform the Weasley's of this new turn of events."

Harry nodded bitterly, as he opened the cage door and Hedwig flew to his arm. "Find Ron, you need to stay there for a little while. At least you'll be able to fly there." He muttered to the owl, before it flew out the back door. Harry sighed, as he lost site of her, and sat down in the unoccupied chair. "Professor, you knew my mum?" He asked, though he knew he was probably pushing his Professor to far.

"You know very well that I went to school with her and your father." Snape answered impassively, hoping that the answer would be sufficient enough for the boy.

"Yeah, but you know Aunt Petunia… How do you know her Sir?"

"Potter, we're not having this discussion. Keep quiet, until the Headmaster returns."

"But-"

"Potter, your chances of seeing your friends this summer are diminishing quickly. Control yourself and keep quiet." Snape's face was etched with irritation, and Harry knew that it was time to drop it. For now at least.

Quiet fell around them, except for the jumbled voices emanating from the second floor, and the foot steps of the Dursley's and the Headmaster as they went from room to room packing their things.

A half hour of silence later, the group came thudding down the stairs. "All, the stuff should be waiting in your living room Severus."

"Lovely," Snape replied sardonically as he pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Yes, well perhaps you should take Harry first, and I'll be along shortly with the Dursley's."

"Of course. Come along Potter." He picked up Hedwig's cage on the way out the front door and shrunk it to the size of a matchbox and slipped it into his pocket. He stopped on the edge of the path as Potter stopped beside him. "Take my arm." He said, rising his right forearm.


	4. A Rough Start

Harry eyed it warily, before wrapping his hand around the clad forearm. He felt a jolt, as if he were being pulled in every direction and before he knew it his feet hit the pavement and he fell forward. But before he could hit the ground Snape caught him and held him upright. "What the hell was that?" He asked, as he looked around at his surroundings. It took a few seconds for the world to stop spinning, and he seemed surprised that he had yet to vomit at the sensation.

"Language Potter, and that was Apparition."

"Well I don't think I like Appariting. We couldn't have just flown here?"

"To risky." Snape said as he started walking briskly down the road. "Come on. We don't have time for you to dawdle."

Harry quickly caught up with him, but found that he needed to power walk just to keep up with the Professors long strides. He looked around at the decrepit houses that lined the street, and a foul smell that seemed to be emanating from the river. He could now see why his Aunt didn't want to stay with Snape.

"Spinner's End." Snape said at the look on Harry's face. "I see it's not up to the standards of The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry held back a biting remark, "It's fine, Sir."

Snape grunted and mutter, "We shall see." He took to the steps of a nearby house.

Harry looked up at the building with it's looming brick walls and it's wooden window frames. It was an ominous place that he could only imagine someone like Snape wanting to live in.

As he took to the first step he could feeling a tingling sensation pass over him. "Those are the wards. You're not to go outside the wards unless you have my permission." Snape opened the door and stepped inside with Harry on his heels.

The room was enclosed in shadows for several seconds, before Snape flicked his wand and a fire roared against the far wall. Bookshelves stood from floor to ceiling against most of the available wall space. Large leather bound tomes dominated the space. What walls could be seen were brown in color. A threadbare wingback chair sat beside the hearth; opposite it a matching settee that looked hardly touched. One corner of the room had a pile of luggage that belonged to himself and the Dursley's.

Snape eyed the luggage, "Ridiculous." Harry felt that Snape would have said more, but the door suddenly opened and Dumbledore strolled in happily with the Dursley's looking disgusted as they entered the house.

"This place is completely unacceptable! You must find us another house. This place isn't even fit to be called a house. It's more of a shack than anything." Vernon started as he looked over the furniture and the book laden walls.

"Where's the telly?" Dudley bellowed, as he glanced about the room frantically.

Dumbledore was about to explain before Snape cut in. "Trust me I don't want you in my home anymore than you want to be here. If there was another option that would work you wouldn't be here. But that isn't the case so you will have to get over it. I'm not going to deal with your melodramatics all summer. And there is no televisions here. Some people like to further their knowledge and pick up a book." Snape snapped, his eyes narrowing in on the family.

"How dare you speak to us like that! You people are completely uncivilized vermin." Petunia started, her hands clutching Dudley closer to her.

"Enough!" Dumbledore commanded, though his face was impassive. "You will all have to just learn to get along. This is the only option that will give Harry and yourselves the best security. Severus is a busy man, and you may not even cross paths that often. Just be mindful that this is his home, and show a little respect and he will do the same. But now we must get you settled for the night. Then we can start putting the other wards in place."After several minutes of sorting out whose bag was whose they followed Snape up the stairs to the first landing. "Potter you and the Dursley boy will have to share this room." He said, opening the first door on the left. The light from the hall spilled in showing only a tarnished wrought iron bed, a desk, and a small wardrobe. Snape pulled out his wand, and the Dursley's took a step back. He took Hedwig's cage from his pocket and set it against the opposing wall transfiguring it into another bed. "It'll do until there is time to find a proper bed. You two can fight over which bed you get. Petunia, you and your…husband have the last door on the left. I suggest you get settled and call it a night. I wont have you wondering about my house. The bathroom is the first door on the right. Oh and stay out of the last room on the right. If you tamper with it, you will regret it." With that he turned on his heels, leaving the four at the top

* * *

Harry woke the following morning in the room he was now sharing with this cousin. Neither were happy about it, and Harry got stuck on the transfigured bed, because Aunt Petunia didn't want her Dudder's to touch the magical piece of furniture. But Harry didn't have a problem with it. He was positive the bed was much more comfortable then the old beaten up one that Dudley got stuck with. And he surprisingly slept well under the circumstances.

He reached for his glasses that he placed on the windowsill the night before, and swung his feet onto the cold hardwood floor. Sun poured through the grime on the glass, the old worn and holey curtains did a poor job of keeping the light from entering the room. The walls were a deep green, the desk battered with deep scratches embedded into the wood, and Dudley had already claimed the wardrobe the night before, even though it could never contain his massive amount of things. Harry had been left to leave something's in his trunk; while other things like his books were stacked in piles on the floor.

Dudley, despite the uncomfortable bed looked like he was resting well. His leg draped over the edge of the bed, and his pillow seemed to be collecting a large pool of drool. Harry sat for several minutes debating on what he should do. Did he dare go down and see if there was food to eat? Would Snape yell at him like his Aunt and Uncle did for even thinking of taking a bit of food? He wasn't sure if he should risk it or not, but his stomach gave a growl and decided that he needed something in his stomach. Even if it were a lousy piece of bread.

He stepped lightly on the floor as it creaked under his weight, hoping that it wouldn't be enough to wake his cousin. He shut the door lightly behind him and headed down the carpeted wooden steps. The house was quiet aside from the groaning of the wooden floorboards and Harry was wondering how early it was. And if Snape would even be awake. But as he passed through the living room and into the kitchen he saw Snape sitting behind the morning addition of the Daily Prophet, with a cup of tea beside him.

"Good morning Sir." Harry stated somewhat awkwardly as he stood on the threshold.

"Potter, sit down." He said as he folded up the paper and tossed it on the table. "You couldn't at least dress for the day. Or are you incapable of doing that yourself as well?" He asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"I'm not incapable of dressing myself." Harry said as he vigorously pulled out the nearest chair and sat across from his hated professor.

Snape set the cup down forcefully, his black orbs narrowing in on him. "This is my house Potter and you will speak to me with respect.""You don't speak to me with respect! Always mocking me over the stupidest thing."

"You're a child, you don't deserve respect and -""I'm not a child!" Harry yelled, his fist coming in contact with the tabletop.

"Yes, that much is obvious. Tomorrow you will have the task of cleaning out cauldrons. Perhaps that will teach you to control your temper. Though I highly doubt it." Snape stated, as he flicked his wand and food appeared on the table. "Eat." "I'm not hungry, Sir." Harry said, as a stomach gave a groan.

"You will eat Potter, even if it means I have to get a house elf and have them force feed you. You're underweight and I will not have people thinking that I don't feed you." He stood, and walked over to a nearby cupboard and pulled out a vial that contained an orange liquid. "Take this." He said, as he handed the bottle to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he took the bottle and pulled open the stopper.

Snape gave a sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a nutrient potion. I know your quite incompetent when it comes to potions, but it's a second year potion. You should be able to identify it by the look and the citrus smell.""I don't need this, Sir." He said, as he placed it away from him on the table.

"Take it Potter. You're malnourished and it will help. You will be taking it three times a day with your meals. So I suggest you get use to it." He said, and waited for Harry to down the potion. When he was satisfied that it was all gone he pointed to the food. "Eat, before your cousin and uncle do."

Harry wanted to laugh, but instead just smiled a little and slid some food onto his plate. "Where did this food come from anyways?""Hogwarts. Dumbledore arranged it so they'll bring our meals for today, but after that we're on our own.""I can cook. I can!" Harry said, annoyed by Snape's doubtful expression.

"Potter, you can barely get by in potions. I don't think I want you anywhere near the stove.""My Aunt and Uncle have made me cook for years. Do you think if I cooked badly that they would let me cook?" He said, hoping that he had proven his point.

"Fine. You can cook on a trial bases. Provided that the food is edible and you don't burn down the house. Any mess you make you clean up. The muggle way.""Fine. I can't use magic anyways." "Potter, this is a magical home you can do magic here even though it's against the law. If you say nothing to anyone then neither will I. But if I find you've been using the privilege unwisely I will confiscate your wand until term, understood?" "Yes, Sir. But if I can use magic why do I have to clean the muggle way?

"There is something to be said by doing things yourself; without the use of magic."

Harry gave him a doubtful look, but didn't push it. He was more than capable doing the cleaning the muggle way. Besides he didn't really know how to do household spells. "So what are we doing today Sir?""_We_ aren't doing anything. I have potions to brew and lessons to plan. You and your relatives will have to entertain yourself. You are not to come into my lab without permission. It would be wise if you passed that information onto the rest of them. It's bad enough that you're living here, but I will not have you disrupting my brewing."

"Well what am I suppose to do?""I know very well that you have homework Potter. I suggest you start on that. And take your time. I know the filth that you usually turn in, and while you're staying with me this summer you will not be allowed to waste away the summer without properly studying. You will leave your essays on my office desk." He said, pointing a long finger to toward the bookcase. "And I will review them to make sure they're properly done."

"What office?" "You just put your wand on the bookshelf and it will open to my office. You and I are the only ones that will have access to it. Don't make me regret it Potter. I have very little faith in you as is. So don't tarnish it by snooping through my possessions."Harry looked a bit perplexed as to why Snape would allow him anywhere near his office, but felt a bit of pride that Snape would allow him access to it. And felt, for some odd reason that he needed to prove himself trustworthy to the man. "Sir, is there a password or something?""No, it'll read your magical signature. It's much more secure than a password.""It's not going to take me all summer to do my homework. What am I suppose to do after that? Can I go flying or something?"

"You are not permitted to go flying. You will focus on your study's for once. You have OWLs this year and -"

"I would have had all of my schoolwork done every summer, but my aunt and uncle lock up my books! It's not like I didn't want to do it. Homework is about the only connection I have with magic during the summer. I only get a chance to do it when I end up at the Weasley's and that time before my third year when I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron." "Mr. Potter, you interrupt me one more time and I promise you I will make this summer miserable for you.""Trust me, you've already ruined it." As the words escaped his lips he regretted it.

"Potter, you're a egocentric brat just like you're father!" Snape's hands found the tabletop as he glared at Harry. "I've given up my peace and quiet this summer to accommodate you and your disgusting relatives. The thanks I receive from you is your insolence. You don't appreciate the sacrifices people make for you. You just assume that everyone should bow down before you, and answer to your every whim. Let me tell you this now Potter, that will not happen here. You will respect me and you can expect to be scrubbing cauldrons for the next few days. Am I understood?""I'm not egotistical, and neither was my father! I don't expect people to do anything for me. I didn't ask you to take us in. You don't need to make it sound like you're doing me some kind of favor."

"This is how you treat Lily's child?" A voice from the threshold said. They both looked to find Petunia standing there. A disgusted look on her face as she stared at the two in the rundown kitchen. "Once I found out you taught him at the freak school last night I assumed that he would be your little pet."

"Enough Petunia! I'm not above using magic on someone like yourself." Snape threatened, as he stiffly straighten himself out. "Eat. I do not want to be disturb until lunch." With his lips pursed, he looked at Harry. His eyes void of emotion. "Potter, you will find food in the cupboard and the fridge and pots and pans cabinet. Do not burn down the house and make sure that you clean up after breakfast and whatever mess you make for lunch."

With that another word he turned on his heels, his cloak billowing behind him as he disappeared behind a door. "Aunt Petunia, how does Professor Snape know my mom?" He asked, but she didn't answer. She gave him a humph and sat down with Dudley and Uncle Vernon joining soon there after. Harry disappeared out of the kitchen; tired of the Dursley's constant complaining.

* * *

**A/N**

I would like to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me. And a big thanks to those of you who have put me on your story/author alerts.

**HP_Bookworm: **I love your insight on the story and your critics. I agree that my reasoning for why the Dursley's are staying at Spinner's End are not that believable, and I agree that them staying at Headquarters would make much more sense. But for the sake of my story I really wanted to put them with Snape. I figure it will bring up Lily a bit more quicker than if I just had Harry go off and live with Snape. I think it will also build a sense of camaraderie when they realize what they have in common. I agree that it would be a great story if the Dursley's did go to Headquarters. I'm kind of tempted to write it, but I'm not sure as of yet. Perhaps someone else will see this and do it. And if one of you do you should link me. Again thank you so much for the lovely review HP_Bookworm it was very lovely 3


	5. Revelations

Snape worked in his basement-turned-lab, attentively watching the cauldrons around him. He needed to get a head start this summer replenishing the schools supplies, and of course working on potions for the Dark Lord.

He heaved a sigh as he added three precise drops of Re'em blood to the Pepperup Potion and was about to add a cup of grated ginger root when muffled yelling could be heard from the floors above. He pinched the bridge of his nose as the bellowing intensified. The thudding on the staircase pushed him over the edge. _Why couldn't these people just be quiet?_ Frustrated, he took to the steps to see what was going on. Mentally cursing the Headmaster for putting him in this situation.

"What is wrong with you? I needed that for school!" He heard Harry grumble from the living room.

"I told you that you're not allowed to do that nonsense around us! I don't need you infecting our Dudley." Vernon yelled.

"It's not a disease! You're not going to get contaminated by it!"

He heard Harry shout as he rounded into the living room and saw the lot of them around the fireplace, a charred book engulfed in flames. "What is going on here?" He asked, though he could already assume what had happened.

"I was doing my Charms essay in the bedroom, and Dudley came in and saw it. Then he went and told Uncle Vernon who felt it necessary to burn it!" Harry growled, as he looked from Snape back to his Uncle. "How am I suppose to do my homework now?"

"I don't care if it's done or not. I wont have you brandishing that stick around Dudley." Vernon shouted as Dudley and Petunia went and hid themselves behind his massive frame.

"I wasn't using my wand!" Harry shouted, then turned to look at Snape. "I was just doing the essay that Professor Flitwick assigned. It didn't require any magic. Honestly Professor, I wasn't using my wand." Harry's face was now red with irritation. His green orbs turned fiercely back on to his Uncle.

"Potter, go get your school books and put them in my office. Any homework you do, do in there." Snape stated as his eyes fell on the large man before him. He felt Potter's eyes on him, but didn't acknowledge the look. "Go Potter. Now!" He commanded, as the boy took off up the stairs. "Do you really care so little about your nephew that you want to hinder his education?" He asked, looking between the pair.

"That boy needs the freakiness stomped out of him!" Petunia argued from behind Vernon. "My parents should of done the same thing to Lily, but no! They were so excited to have a witch in the family. No one could see her for the freak that she was."

"You can't 'stomp' magic out of someone. It's there and it will remain there. You're not letting Potter live up to his full potential by preventing him from doing his coursework. I should of known better when the Headmaster said he left Potter with you. You were always jealous of her, and now you're taking it out on her son." Snape said, but silently cringed because he was doing the something. Except his jealousy stemmed from James Potter.

"You don't know what kind of burden he is! What he's put our family through. I thought I had finally escaped from Lily and her abnormalities, but then I wake up to find that boy on our doorstep!" Petunia said, as she stepped around Vernon. Her face burning out of frustration.

"Potter didn't ask for this life. He comes with a lot of baggage. None of which he asked for. None of which he had any control over. I'm sure he'd be much happier if he led a normal life." Snape said, disbelieving that he was actually standing up for Potter. But Petunia's words cut through him, and he remembered all the personal attacks she made on him as a child. He was about to continue, but a crash from the stairs caught his attention. Books tumbled down the steps, and seconds later a guilty Potter emerged looking sheepish.

"Sorry, Sir." He muttered and went to pick up the dozens of books that littered the floor.

"No matter Potter. Just take care of them." He stated, and watched as the Monster Book of Monsters escaped from it's bindings and made it's way towards the Dursley's.

Chaos erupted in the quaint living room. Petunia's screams filled the room as she tried to escape from the menacing tome that was fast on her heels. Vernon had pulled a floor lamp from it's socket and waddled as fast as he could behind Petunia, trying to hit the book with his chosen weapon. Dudley took refuge on the sofa, as he watched his mother run from the snapping book while his father wielded the lamp at it.

Snape looked over to Potter, who seemed highly flabbergasted and amused all at once. So he decided to let it play out for a few minutes longer, before pointing his wand at the book and shouting Incarcerous. The book shook as it struggled against the bindings. Petunia and Vernon breathing heavily as they quickly made their way to the other side of the room, away from the book. Snape looked around his living room, noting the books that had fallen of the shelf, the end tables that had been overturned and the little gadgets that had been on the mantelpiece shattered on the wooden floor.

With a few flicks of his wand most of the items righted themselves. And he turned his attention back to the family that had cornered themselves as far away from the book as was humanly possibly. Dudley seemed to have found his way back to them and was hiding himself behind his mothers small frame.

"You boy!" Vernon said his sausage like fingers pointing at Potter. "How dare you set that thing on us! After all we've done for you."

"I didn't set anything on you!" Harry said, ignoring the books that were still laying on the floor. "It's not my fault it escaped. And you haven't done anything for me!"

"You appreciate nothing! We give you a roof over your head, feed you and put clothes on your back. You're nothing but ungrateful." Vernon shouted as he took a step closer to Potter. His beady black eyes boring into him.

"You locked me in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years!" Harry shouted, as he focused in on his Uncle. Clearly forgetting the Snape was a mere few feet away. "I didn't even get the bedroom upstairs until after I got my Hogwarts letter. And that was only because you didn't want 'my lot' knowing that's where you kept me. "And you hardly ever fed me! The food I got was the food I had to sneak out of the kitchen and the food that my friends sent me over the summer. And I hardly think you can call Dudley's old hand-me-downs clothes." Harry shouted, his eyes focused only on his Uncle.

Snape doubted that Potter even realized that he was doing accidental magic. The bulbs burst in their sockets and some books were swirling around overhead. Dudley and Petunia gasped, and backed into the wall. Vernon's eyes were large and he too took a cautionary step away from his nephew. Snape had a feeling that this was something Potter wanted to get off his shoulders for a long time. And even though many of the recent revelations surprised him, he needed to be the one to keep a level head.

Snape took quick steps toward the boy, until he was standing behind him. "Potter." He said, dodging an incoming book. "Harry!" He shouted, which brought the boy to turn and look at him. The books fell to the floor with a thud.

"Professor?" Harry said, and anxiously ran a hand through his mop of black hair.

Snape flicked his wand, and the books sorted themselves into piles. He levitated half into his outstretched hand, then levitated the rest to Potter. "You were putting your books into my office. Tap the bookshelf with your wand so you know it works." He said pointing to one of the bookshelves that was only a couple feet away from the muggles.

He watched Potter do as he was told and the shelf swung forward. Snape ignored the Dursley's disapproving grunts, and pushed Potter through the opening. The lights on the wall came to life illuminating the circular room. It vaguely looked like the office he kept at Hogwarts. But instead the built in shelving units held books instead of potion ingredients. A large round mahogany table sat at the center of the room, with four black wingback chairs seated around it.

"Potter," Snape said as he strode across the room and knelt down in front of the cupboard. He pulled out stacks of old leather journals and tattered parchment that was colored with age. "You can keep your books in this cupboard. Don't leave my office a mess, and put your things away when your done. I will permit you to use my books, however you are forbidden to use any of the ones on the top two shelves." Snape said as he picked up his things and placed them in another cupboard.

"Sir, what am I suppose to do about my Charms book?" Harry asked, as he started to fill his alcove.

"I have my old Charms book somewhere. If I can't find it I'm sure if you look hard enough you'll be able to find the information you need in one of my other books. And if all else fails we can order one by owl post." Snape said as he rose to his feet again. His knees cracking under the strain. "Until then you can work on your other homework." He said as he pulled out a stack of parchment and some inkwells and set them on the table. "Stay in here and work until lunch. I have potions to attend too. Many of which I'm sure have already spoiled."

"Sorry Professor." Potter said, sitting down at the table and grabbing a piece of parchment.

Snape however didn't reply and left his study, letting the shelf close itself behind him. The Dursley's still huddled together in the corner. He quirked a brow, "if I find out that you've burned anymore books, whether they be Potter's or mine I'll make sure you regret it. We'll discuss the cupboard under the stairs later. I'm sure it is a…_ fascinating_ story." He gave them one last glare before turning on his heels. His cloak billowing behind him as he headed back towards his lab.

* * *

**A/N**: Again this story doesn't have a beta. I am however actively searching for one. So I'm sorry if this isn't everything you want it to be.


	6. From Bad to Worse

Harry sat alone in the office, his mind reeling with recent events. The Transfiguration text sat forgotten on the table, his quill dripping emerald ink on the parchment. He wasn't sure what to make of this new version of Snape. Sure he wasn't all bright and cheer, but he didn't belittle him in front of his relatives either.

While he knew that Snape had gone to school with his mother; he still couldn't figure out how Snape knew his Aunt. Unless Snape and his mum had been friends. Though that seemed highly unlikely. Snape was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. It was taboo to say the least. He could never see the Head of Slytherin befriending someone from Gryffindor.

But what was it that Snape had said to Aunt Petunia. You will never be half of the woman she was. It was an odd statement for the man to make. Harry just couldn't figure out the man. He was a riddle wrapped up in an enigma. Harry doubted that he would ever understand the man.

Harry looked up at the clock; silently cursing himself. It was minutes to lunch, and he still didn't have any of his homework done. He put away his unused text and headed for the kitchen.

He entered the room the exact moment Snape had. "I think the Dursley's are upstairs." Harry said as he awkwardly leant against the doorjamb.

"Good." Snape stated as he walked towards the table and flicked it with his wand. "I'm sure they wouldn't be as keen to eat if they knew where it was coming from." The food materialize as Snape looked at Harry. "You should go see if they want to eat. If they decided not to come down leave it at that."

"I don't think Dudley or Uncle Vernon would turn down food…" Harry muttered as he left the kitchen. Returning moments later with the Dursley's in tow. Harry stood with an amused look on his face. The Dursley's had settled themselves at the far end of the table. Harry presumed that they were so fused together was to be as far away from Snape as possible.

Harry noticed that Snape didn't seem bothered by this. In fact, Snape looked a bit pleased by their reaction to him.

"Potter," Snape started as he pulled a vial out of the pocket of his robe and set it on the table. "Your potion. As it seems your… charming Aunt and Uncle don't know how to feed you." Snape said, his eyes locking with Uncle Vernon's.

"We fed that boy! We bought his food out of our hard earned money!" Vernon's face purpled. His fork grasped in his sausage like fingers.

"I know very well that you obtain compensation for his upbringing. That money was meant to go towards his food, education and clothing. All of which you have neglected him."

Harry felt his face burning as he downed the potion. He didn't know what to think. Snape sticking up for him was something he never experienced before. The news that his Aunt and Uncle received money for his care was appalling. They had always told him what a burden he was. That the money they spent on him should have been going to their precious Dudders. Harry could never understand how he could possibly cost so much. They never bought him new things. All of his clothes were Dudley's hand-me-downs. They fed him enough to keep him alive. Harry was about to say something, but he was drowned out by his Uncle.

"That money was never enough to sustain him! Our Dudley needed-" Vernon shouted his fist banging against the tabletop.

"Your Dudley has more than enough. I doubt he has ever gone without. You can try and justify it all you like, but its futile. I'm sure David and Violet would be disappointed in you Tuney. I wouldn't be surprised if they were turning in their grave." Snape's cold eyes fell on her.

Harry shook his head. "Wait, you got money to buy me things? You got money and I still got stuck with Dudley's old clothes. Who did they get the money from?" Harry inquired, as he looked up at the man beside him.

"The Potter vault." Snape said, brining the cup of tea to his lips.

"They've been taking money out of my vault?" Harry huffed looking aghast.

"One of them." Snape stated simply.

"I only have one." Harry said, his eyes gazing blankly at his plate.

"No, the Potters have more than one. How many I'm don't know. You will get the other key's when you turn of age. The Potter's were extremely well off. Even more so then the Black's and the Malfoy's."

Harry's hand sought his hair, his brow creased. "Who are David and Violet?" He asked timidly looking between Snape and his Aunt.

Snape's lips tighten and his onyx eyes found Petunia. "They were your grandparents. Petunia, you couldn't even let him in on that much?"

Petunia humph and raised her brow. "You know so much about them, why didn't you tell him?"

"Wait! What? How does he know them?" Harry demand, looking expectantly at his Aunt.

"Oh, but didn't he tell you?" Petunia asked, smirking as she took a sip of her tea.

"Quiet Petunia!" Snape growled, but it didn't seem enough to deter her

"He and Lily were such good friends. Some might even say they were best friends for a few years."

Harry sat openmouthed, looking at his overly pleased Aunt. Vernon and Dudley nervously looking between the trio. "No…" Harry breathed, before turning his mystified eyes on his Professor. As always the man was difficult to read. Constantly hiding behind unemotional façade. "He hates my mother…" Harry muttered as he looked back towards his Aunt.

She huffed again and rolled her eyes. "He's the one who told her what she was. A freak! After that they were joined at the hip. He was always-"

"Petunia!" Snape barked, his wand suddenly in hand. "I said to be quiet."

The Dursley's blanched as their eyes fell on the wand. "You can't use that on us!" Vernon muttered. As he suddenly found his voice.

"You want to wait around and find out?" Snape threatened as he towered over the table.

It took a mere few seconds for the Dursley's to clear out. Leaving Harry alone with Snape.

"Leave Potter."

Harry's confused eyes fell on the man. "You were friends with my mother? Four years! You've known me for four years and you never told me."

"Potter! Get out."

Fierce black orbs found his emerald ones. "No! You owe me an explanation." Harry stood so he was head to head with Snape.

"I owe you nothing!"

Snape's fingers gripped his upper arm as he heaved him from the room.

"I said get out! I don't want to see you again."

Snape shoved him to the stairs and Harry made a quick exit towards his room. His arm throbbing from Snape's grasp.

"What's your problem?" he asked his cousin as he flopped down on his bed.

"That man… Why is he like that?" Dudley asked, though his eyes never looked away from the crumbling ceiling.

"He's always like that. He's the wizard version of your dad." Harry sighed, rubbing his hand over his weary face.

"My dad isn't anything like that!" His feet swung to the floor and his eyes glared at Harry.

"Dudley, the way Snape treats your family is the same way your family has treated me." Harry didn't give his cousin a chance to respond as he found himself walking hesitantly down the stairs. He peaked around the corner to make sure Snape was nowhere to be seen and slipped into the office.

* * *

**A/N**: Again this has not seen a beta.

I want to thank you all for the alerts and the reviews. It amazes me that you like it so much.

3 you all. I'll try to update soon.


	7. Dinner

**A/N**: Slow and short chapter.

* * *

He knew this would of happened. He gave in far to easily to Dumbledore's request. Petunia already revealed to much about his past. He wouldn't be able to put off Potter's questions much longer. Severus knew if the boy didn't get answers soon he would go meddling around in his belongings. He didn't want or need Potter to know of his adolescence. He wanted more than anything to keep those memories to himself. Even though he felt the boy had a right to know about his mother. Nevertheless, he didn't want to be the one to tell him about Lily.

The stories of Lily would drag up memories of his own home life. None of which he felt ready to deal with. It was obvious that he and Potter shared a similar childhood. He found that every time one of the Dursley's would belittle the boy, he would be there to defend him. Normally he would enjoy watching such events. But something inside him felt the need to shield Potter from his relatives words.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. He sat in silence for hours. His eyes fixated one the rows of empty cauldrons. His mind struggling to sort through the events of the day.

He was only awoken from his thoughts by the thudding of feet from the floor above. Swiftly his eyes fell on the clock. A small sigh escaped him. He took to the steps dreading his encounter with the persons above.

"Potter, where's dinner?" A voice shouted from the living room.

Snape strode through the kitchen and into the living room only to spot Potter's cousin standing beside the hearth. "I'm sure you are more than capable of fixing your own dinner Mr. Dursley." He drawled taking a step further into the room. "Where is Potter?" He asked, watching the boy pale before him.

"I-I don't know. He was upstairs after lunch… But left a few minutes later." The large boy stammered as he inched his way closer to the stairs.

Snape raised his brow and flicked his wand towards the table where a steaming meal emerged. "Eat," was all he said as he made his way toward the bookshelf that opened with a tap of his wand. "Potter!" His voice rang out. Causing the boy to jump and spill the inkwell over some of the nearby parchment as well as some books.

"Professor!" Potter said, frantically trying to clean up the mess that he just made. His hands soaked in emerald ink.

"Potter!" Snape barked as he flicked his wand at the mess. The ink vanished from the tabletop the parchment however was stained a light shade of green. "Scourgify." He muttered as white suds attacked the boy's hands. "Why are you in here?"

"…you said I could do my homework in here…" Potter frowned and started organizing his notes and books.

"Yes, but I was under the impression that you were in your room with your cousin." Snape said as he sat down and held out his hand. At Potter's confused look Snape stated. "Your homework. I want to see what you've done."

"Oh." He mumbled and pulled some loose parchment from his Transfiguration book. "Transfiguration essay is done. I'm about halfway through my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay…"

"Fine." Snape said as he snatched the papers from the boy's hand. He summoned a self-inking quill and started in on the essay. "Your handwriting is appalling. After four years one would assume that you would of mastered the art of using a quill."

"Quills are difficult! The ink splatters everywhere and it takes forever for it to dry. I don't understand why we can't just use ballpoints."

"Potter, you are a wizard. Not a very good one, but surely you can master a simple drying charm. I'm quite certain that it is in the first year lesson book." Snape looked up to see Potter's face turn a deep shade of red. "However," he started as he looked back over the pages of parchment. He crossed out several words, and wrote several suggestions in the margins. "This is well written compared to the essays I've seen you hand in for my lessons. Clean it up and I will look over it again. But otherwise it's decent." He handed the paper back to it's owner. "Put your things away, and we will eat."

Snape watched the puzzled expression on Potter's face as the boy put his things away. "Sit." Snape motioned to the seat across from him. With another flick of his wand the tableware emerged along with several dishes of food.

"Should I get the Dursley's, Sir?" Potter asked as he stood by one of the chairs.

"No. They will be eating out in the kitchen. Sit, eat and drink your potion." He said as he piled some food on his own plate. He summoned the nutrient potion and set it across from him.

"Sir?" Harry asked as he downed the potion. Setting the empty vial to the side. "I thought that the first law of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration was that food can't be conjured out of nothing."

"Of course it can't. I merely summoned some from the kitchen. The potion was summoned from my lab. Now be quiet and eat."

For several minutes the only sound that could be heard was the scrapping of the silverware on porcelain.

"Professor, were you really friends with my mum?" Potter asked as he lazily pushed around the food on his plate.

"Yes." Snape stated as he sipped at his Elf-made wine. "I am quite certain that your Aunt made that clear this morning." He droned as he focused back on his meal.

"Yeah, well they tend to lie to me about these kind of things. I thought my mum and dad died in a car accident until my 11th birthday." The boy said as he set his elbows on the table. "My grandparents…did you know them well?"

Snape could tell that the boy was genuinely curious. He however wasn't sure if he was ready to answer these questions. It seemed wrong to keep such information from him. Nevertheless, he didn't think it was proper for him to inform the boy.

Snape's ebony eyes watched Potter for a few minutes before he sighed. "I wouldn't say I knew them well. I had several encounters with them." He acknowledged, setting his fork aside. "Remove your elbows from the table immediately. I'm amazed that your Aunt hasn't schooled you in regards to proper table manners."

Potter gave a sigh and sat straight in his chair.

"I wasn't exactly allowed to eat with them." He garbled and ran a hand through his jet black hair.

Snape cringed at the act. It was far to reminiscent to that of James Potter. Why did the brat have to be so much like him? "Yes, well-" he stopped as a searing pain shot through his left forearm. His hand clenched and his eyes closed. "I must leave. I should be back within a few hours. You are not to leave this house! Do you understand?"

"Yes, but Professor where are you going?" Harry asked. Though it was obvious to Snape that the boy was confused.

"It doesn't matter." Snape said, summoning a heap of black material. "Do not leave the house." He dashed out of the house and into a nearby alley before dressing in his Death Eater garb and apparating away.


	8. The Dark Lord

Harry sat dumbfounded as Snape exited the room. The front door banging shut as he exited. _What the hell just happened?_ He ran a hand through his mop of black hair, looking at the pile of food in front of him. While the food looked and smelt delicious, he no longer felt hungry.

Harry exited the study as quietly as possible. The Dursley's were talking eagerly to one another. They seemed to take pleasure in the fact that Snape had left. Harry however felt unprotected. Perhaps it was because he was alone with the Dursleys. Despite his hate for the potions Professor the man did, in his own way stick up for him on several occasions.

Harry cautiously took to the steps. He did not want to alter his relatives to his presence. He stopped every few steps as the old wood groaned under his weight. Nevertheless, the people in the kitchen did not seem to notice. Harry took comfort in the room he shared with his cousin. Even though he had spent hours in Snape's study alone, he had focused on his studies. Now he had the chance to reflect on the past twenty-four hours when Snape first showed up in Little Whinging.

So much had happened since then. He had fallen victim to a Dementor attack then saved by his hated Professor. He still was not sure why the Professor was in Little Whinging to begin with, but he was grateful. Though he was sure, he could have fended off the Dementors without such help. Then there was Snape and Aunt Petunia… What an oddity that was. All the things that were reveal about Snape and his mother's side of the family had been a bit much. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that the Professor that despised him so much had any connection at all with his muggle relatives. That Snape had even been friends with his muggleborn mother.

Harry sighed, resting comfortably on his transfigured bed. Despite the early hour, he could feel his eyes dropping. His head lay against the plush pillow and soon he found himself in a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Stonewalls enclosed the large room. Darkness plagued the space. The only light illuminated from the ornate fireplace and the moon that shone through one of the exposed windows. Footsteps echoed from the far end of the room as a tall shadowy figured entered. _

_"Severus, it's about time you showed yourself." A rasping voice came from an armchair by the hearth. The man raised to his feet swiftly his red eyes taking in the figure before him._

_"I'm sorry my Lord. That old fool held me up." A rough voice replied, though his head bowed to the floor._

_"Yes, well earlier I was informed that the wards around Potter's home had fallen. You see Severus; I find this news to be shocking." Red eyes studied the confused face of the other man. "The home was thoroughly searched, but Lucius and Avery didn't find anything of any use to me. Lucius reported that the house looked as if it were left in hurry, as many possessions remained. So tell me Severus, just where is Potter?" The Dark Lord roared as he took a step closer._

_"My Lord, I was not aware that Potter had been moved." The voice was calm yet held a tinge of uncertainty. "Dumbledore did not say anything about moving him. Nothing like this was planned within the Or-" He stopped as a wand pointed at his throat._

_"Severus, I do not tolerate lying." The menacing voice came as the wooden rod pressed into the flesh of the other man._

_"My Lord, I would never lie to you. My allegiance is to you and you only." Black eyes locked with the crimson ones for what seemed like several minutes. "I will do whatever I must to find out where that boy is." _

_Voldemort moved the wand from Severus' neck leaving a scorched circle at the base of the man's neck. "You better Severus. You wouldn't want to disappoint me again." Long white fingers clutched around the base of the wand as if tempting the man to push him further. "I always believed you were loyal to me."_

_"My services are always yours, My Lord." Severus responded with a bow of his head. _

_"Very well, I would hate to think that my disposal of that filthy mud-blood girl would discourage you." Voldemort turned facing the fireplace. _

_"I understand completely My Lord." Snape stated, as the Dark Lord turned away. Glad for the few seconds he had to regain his composure. "You did what needed to be done."_

_"While I do not regret removing that filth from our world; her death for the sake of that boy has been a hindrance to my plans for some time. However, now that matter is cleared up Potter will be at my mercy soon enough." A victorious sneer fell upon the man's face as he turned back to his servant. "You will report to me as soon as you find the location of Potter. Do not make me wait long Severus. If I find your services inadequate…well I'm sure I don't need to tell you what will become of you." Voldemort said as he raised his wand. _

_A jet of red light erupted from the tip, hitting Severus directly in the chest. He dropped to stone cold floor, his limbs withdrawing closer to his body. His muscles felt as if they were being set ablaze, and his head felt like it was open. He writhed about the floor; bloodcurdling shrieks erupted from his lips. _

_The torture continued for what felt like hours, but finally it ended. Severus stood on trembling legs as he looked upon his Master. _

_"Severus, if you don't report the information I need your fate will be much worse."_  
_Before Snape had a chance to respond, another spell knocked him on his feet. His robes and flesh slashed as blood spilled over his robes. _

_"Leave. Don't return until you have the information I seek." _

* * *

Harry woke with a start. His body was drenched in sweat; the angered faces of his relatives greeted him. His Uncle's hands shook him forcefully.

"About time you got up boy! No one can get any sleep around here with you thrashing and muttering about."

Spittle fell onto Harry's face as he pushed himself out of bed and away from his Uncle. "Where's Snape?" He demanded running out into the hall. "Well where is he?" He asked, as he looked down the hall at Snape's clothes doors. "He came back, right?" He turned to his relatives who were still irate.

"I don't know where the freak is! I'm just glad he's not -"

Harry didn't have a chance to hear what else his uncle was saying. A bang erupted from the streets outside. Quickly, his wand was in his hand as he thudded down the stairs. The front door opened and a bloody Snape emerged. Snape's body was shaking uncontrollably as he took a few rickety steps toward the sofa. Snape's hand reached out to clutch the back of the couch leaving a bloody handprint on the back of it. He started falling forward, as Harry rushed to his side. He warped his arm around Snape's middle; heaving him around the sofa.

The commotion had stirred the Dursley's curiosity as the thundered down the stairs. Petunia's screams filled the room as she saw the blood. Harry however was less concerned with his relatives. Snape's eyes continued to roll backwards, and the only sound that he made was a gurgling noise as blood spilled over his lips.

"Sir?" A panicked stricken Harry asked as his hands moved towards the wounds on the man's chest. Harry's hands trembled as he held his hands over the woods, blood spewing over his fingers. "Sir, what am I suppose to do?" He asked loudly hoping that Snape would tell him what to do.

Snape however was having a hard time staying conscious. Every time his eyes flicked open, he'd start gurgling again. "U..pin." He would say again and again. His words were garbled, and Harry just sat wide-eyed looking at him.

"What? Sir, what am I suppose to do?" He inquired again, as Snape's face paled considerably.

"Lu-pin!" Snape gasped, as he fell back into unconsciousness.  
Harry sat confused as blood continued to pour out of his Professor. Lupin? Why would Snape need Remus? How would I even get a hold of him? He thought of Hedwig, but he was with the Weasley's. He had no idea how to use a Patronus to send a message. The Floo couldn't be an option for two reasons. One being he didn't know where Snape kept the magical powder, and two being he had no idea the name of Lupin's home. If the man even had a home.

The situation started to turn from bad to worse as Snape's breathing became more haggard. "Dobby!" Harry shouted and second later there was a 'pop' just inside the door.

The arrival of the house-elf caused more chaos to breakout. Aunt Petunia's screams hit an all knew high, and Vernon looked like he was about to tackle the bug-eyed creature.

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby has come like yous be asking!" Spotting the three people in the corner Dobby took a few steps towards them. "Harry Potter is a great wizard. Harry Potter freed Dobby!"

"It talks!" Dudley muttered, as he looked horrified at his cousin.

"Dobby, now isn't the time! I need you to find Remus Lupin. Can you do that? It's an emergency. Please!" Harry cried out, his hands still pressed tight over the Professor's wounds even though it wasn't doing anything.

"Oh yes! Dobby be happy to do what ever Harry Potter wants. Dobby is indebt to-"

"Dobby, please just go!" He pleaded as the house-elf popped from room. "Why are you all just standing there?" Harry shouted, his eyes snapping on them.

"I'm not touching any freakish things if I don't have too." Petunia uttered crossing her arms over her chest after calming herself. However, her face was still pale at the sight of the blood.

"You people are appalling! This man is bleeding to death and you're just standing there. Help me!" Harry barked at them. Dudley was the only one of them who took a step forward.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, as he timidly took a few steps closer.

"No, Dudley! You don't know what's happened to him. Stay away from that man." Vernon shouted as he reached for his son. Dudley however was quick to move from the man's outstretched arms.

"Look in the cupboards in the kitchen. See if you can find some vials labeled Blood-Replenishing Potion. I don't know how many I'll need but get whatever there is." He said, as Dudley hurried into the kitchen, as his relatives were still trying to talk him out of helping.

Harry picked up his wand in his bloody hands as he looked down at the large lacerations. He didn't know what to do. He could only hope that Dobby would turn up soon. Moments like these Harry wished he knew healing spells. At least then, he would be of some use. As much as he hated the man, he didn't want Snape to die, because he was inept when it came to healing magic.

Before Dudley returned another pop sounded in the room. Harry looked up to see Lupin rushing towards him; Dobby stood near the armrest of the sofa his eyes wide at the site of all the blood.

"Harry, come on. You need to move. You're in my way." Lupin's voice was gentle, but his face showed concern as he looked down at the bloodied Snape.

Harry stumbled out of the way, standing behind the kneeling Lupin. Within seconds, Lupin had his wand out; muttering words in Latin as the wounds slowly started to close.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't know what to do." Harry muttered, running a bloody hand through his hair. "I just-"

"You did fine Harry." Lupin said when Dudley entered the room, holding three vials of potions.

"These are all I found." Dudley muttered, handing the vials to Harry while his eyes gave Lupin a once over.

"Here Professor, Blood-Replenishing Potion." Harry removed the stopper before handing it to the man.

"Yes, yes very good." He tilted Snape's head back, pouring the crimson liquid slowly down his throat. "In an hour you should give him another. He should be fine by morning. When he wakes he should take a Calming Drought." Lupin sighed, waving his wand around the Snape's chest as the blood slowly began to vanish, leaving only dark stains on his skin. "Seems as if a meeting didn't go to well." Lupin muttered as Harry stared at him.  
"How did he get here?"

"I-I think he apparated."

"In that condition? No wonder he's exhausted." Lupin shook his head and turned to Harry. "I should be going."

"You're leaving?" Harry frowned at the thought of being alone to take care of a wounded Snape.

"I'm quite busy. I would stay if I thought he were in critical condition, but now that the wounds are sealed and he has a Blood-Replenishing Potion in him I think he'll be fine. I would suggest that you take some Dr Ubbly's Wound-Cleaning solution to these cuts while he's asleep." Lupin said as he surveyed Snape. "I must be going. Harry I will be seeing you in a couple weeks time. If I'm needed, you know how to find me." Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before rushing out the door.

Harry ran a confused hand over his face; forgetting that it was still drenched in blood. "Thank you Dobby." He said, noticing the house-elf again.

"Oh yes Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby is always wanting to help Harry Potter."

"You're very generous. You should probably get back to the school now." Harry flopped down in the nearest chair when Dobby left. The Dursley's still stood around looking confused. "Thanks Dudley…"

Dudley just nodded and moved away from the couch sitting on the stairs.

"Well what happened to him? If he can't protect himself, then how is he to protect us?" Vernon demanded; his sausage fingers tighten into fist.

Harry jumped up from his seat. "You know nothing of what goes on in my world. You don't know what the people who did this to him are like. They're sadistic and psychopathic. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. He's lucky he even made it back here!" He yelled gesturing to the still body that lay on the sofa.

Petunia humphed, before heading back up the stairs. Her nose stuck high in the air. Vernon followed her leaving Harry and Dudley staring at each other. "Is he going to be alright?" Dudley muttered his eyes turning to look at the Snape.

"Remus said he'd be fine. So I assume that he will be. He wouldn't have left otherwise." Harry said as he made his way through to the kitchen. Turning on the hot water faucet, he emerged his bloodied hands under the warm liquid, watching as it swirled down the drain. He scrubbed his hands, face until they were red, and void of blood. Turning he saw Dudley standing in the doorway. "What?"

"What was that thing? That weird little short thing…"

"That would be Dobby. He's a house-elf. He's a bit…attached to me." Harry muttered, drying his hands and face on a nearby towel.

"That much is obvious. I thought he was about ready to hump your leg." Dudley smirked, making his way to the table.

"Shut up. He's a good...elf." Harry said awkwardly as he leant against the counter. He wished his cousin would just leave him be. He needed time to think about what had just happened. Dudley however seemed to find that it was now a good time to bond with him.

"Calm down, I was just joking."

"Yeah, it's a good time to joke around." Harry frowned at the larger boy who stood to his feet.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

Dudley turned and left. Leaving Harry relieved that he now had time to himself. He made his way back to the living room, sitting in the empty chair. Snape's breathing had steadied. Harry noticed that Snape's body was shaking slightly. A Calming Draught seemed like it would be a good idea for the man, but Lupin said to wait to morning. Seeing, as he didn't know if the potions would react badly if mixed together, Harry decided against it.

The red gashes across the man's chest had closed nicely. Though they still were red and looked sore. Harry returned to the kitchen looking through the cupboards finding several vials of Wound-Cleaning Solution. He couldn't tell if they were Dr Ubbly's mix or something Snape had concocted. With further searching he came across and old First Aid kit that had several layers of dust covering the lid. Upon opening it, the container seemed intact and had all the necessities.

With the supplies in hand, he made his way back toward the living room as he knelt along the side of the couch. He carefully opened the bottle of Would-Cleaning Solution, remembering how painful it was to have it administered. Harry wondered if the stinging sensation would wake the Professor. And if it did, Snape would be sure to make him pay.

Harry decided to take the risk, slowly pouring the purple liquid over the first gash. The wound started to smoke and hiss. Snape's face contorted in pain, but he didn't wake. Soon the smoking stopped, and Harry felt it safe to continue cleaning the rest of the gashes.

Once Harry believed that the wounds were thoroughly clean, he opened the first aid kit and found the roll of gauze. He looked down at the gauze and then back at the clothed Snape. Did he dare try to remove the man's shirt? How would it look if Snape woke to find Harry undressing him? Picking up his wand, he pointed it at the Professor's shirt. "Evanesco," he muttered as the shirt vanished. He started to unroll the gauze and realized it wouldn't be enough to wrap around the Professor's midsection several times. "With his wand, he muttered Geminio a few times as the rolls duplicated themselves. He knew the quality of the duplicated items wouldn't be the best, but for the time being they would do.

Hesitantly he started wrapping the gauze around the Professor. He delicately shifted the man so he wouldn't wake him. Several minutes later and a few strands of tape later Harry finished and settled himself across from the man. Staring fixedly on the slow rising and falling of the man's chest. The Dark Mark on the Snape's arm was slowly waning to a dull auburn color.

Harry's head fell into his hands and he sighed. The dream was real. He had dreamt of Snape's torture and it had come true. What did it mean and why was he able to see it? These were questions that he needed answers too. Harry wished Remus had stayed. Then he could ask him why it had happened. Dumbledore would be the obvious person to ask, but aside from Dobby he didn't know how to get reach the Headmaster. It was to late too be bothering him anyways.

Irritated Harry leant against the back of the chair the scenes playing repeatedly in the mind. Voldemort and Snape had talked of his mother. Anger built up inside of him when they used the word mud-blood. In all fairness, Snape didn't utter word, and it didn't shock him that Voldemort would use such a vile word. It angered him more that it was directed at his mother.

For hours he sat and mulled it over in his mind, until light poured through the front windows. His eyes stung from the lack of sleep, as he groggily removed himself from the chair. Stumbling towards the vacant kitchen rummaging through the cupboards and refrigerator for some breakfast.

Breakfast had just begun cooking; an assortment of eggy bread, eggs, sausage and bacon sizzled in the hot frying pans when the Dursley's made their way down into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** I am no way happy with this chapter. There are so many things that bother me about it. I might 'revise' it later, but it just wasn't turning out to be everything I want it to be. I know Dobby is a bit far fetch, but I really didn't see any other options. Anyways hopefully you enjoy it, and if you don't I'm sure you'll let me know =]

A big freakin thank you to all of you who have put me on your Alert lists and who review. It means so much!


	9. The Choices We Make

A sharp pain shot through his chest as he shifted on the small sofa. Opening his eyes he glanced down at his midsection which was covered in white gauze. Stifling a groan he moved to a sitting position as he looked around the room for his wand and shirt. A nonverbal_ accio_ produced his wand which he used to summon a shirt.

He was only mildly aware of the yelling that was happening in the adjoining room. As his fatigue wore off he was much more attentive to what was being said.

"We're not staying here!" The voice of Vernon boomed. "It would be idiotic to remain in this-this place!"

"You can't leave-" Harry started only to be cut of by his uncle.

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do! We've sacrificed enough for you." Vernon shouted, as a chair scrapped against the tiled floor.

"If you leave you're as good as dead." Harry shouted exasperatedly.

"We've survived fine these last fourteen years. Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed! The man who has been trying to kill me is on the rise. He'll come looking for you. He won't show you any mercy. Voldemort will torture you ruthlessly until he has the information he wants." The boy gave a frustrated sigh as he tried to reason with his uncle.

"Dad I think we should listen to him…" A small voice joined the conversation.

"Dudley, don't let him scare you. We're packing our things and we're leaving." Vernon ordered as a fist contacted with the table making the plates quiver.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here." Dudley said his voice much more firm this time around. "Look at what happened to that man. He left the house and he came back gashed open and covered in blood!"

"I've had enough of this nonsense. I'm done with all this magic hogwash. For fourteen years I've had to put up with all of your freakish behavior."

Hearing this, Severus pushed himself off of the couch and slowly inched his way closer to the door. The constant pain shooting through his chest made every movement much worse.

"We've made excuses for your unnatural abilities to the neighbors, the school officials and now we're living in the slums. I'm done with all of this and we will be leaving."

Severus watched as Vernon turned from Potter to his own son. None of them seemed aware of his presence.

"I'm not leaving Dad. I'm staying here." Dudley rose as he and his father had a stare off.

"Vernon, Dudley wants to stay. I think we should stay." Petunia finally said placing a hand on her son.

"This is absurd. You two can stay, but I will not stay here any longer."

"Vernon!"

Snape watched as Petunia rose to her feet looking completely aghast.

"Petunia, I didn't sign on for this." He gestured to Harry and then the house. "I've had enough of it all."

Snape took a few long strides into the kitchen, doing his best to ignore the pains that were radiating throughout his body. "I must insist that you stay. I know that this situation isn't ideal for any of us, but it is the safest thing for your family. However, if you wish to leave I cannot stop you. Once you're out that door I can no longer protect you." His body felt weak and he was suddenly lightheaded, but he ignored it and continued staring at the large man.

"I'm leaving." He puffed his chest out and strode past Snape; knocking into his shoulder.

Snape flinched, and his hand gripped his wand tightly. It took all of his strength not to turn around and hex the man.

The sound of feet hitting against the stairs reached his ear, causing him to shake his head. His eyes fell on Potter who was looking down at the floor dejectedly. Petunia had found her seat again and was sobbing silently into her hands, as Dudley placed an awkward hand on his mother's back as to comfort her.

"Professor?" Potter's voice came, "maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine."

For several minutes they were surrounded by an awkward silence. The only audible noise came from the sobbing of Petunia. Soon there was the familiar sound of Vernon descending the steps and he emerged seconds later with his luggage gripped between his stubby fingers.

"Vernon!" Petunia shouted, her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared helplessly at her husband. "You can't just leave us here!" Her body trembled as she sobbed.

"You both have the choice of coming along." Vernon eyed his family as if bidding them to join him.

"I'm staying here." Dudley said yet again, as he wrapped a comforting arm around his mother. "Mom, you can go with Dad if you want, but it's safer here." He whispered, as she turned her black eyes on him.

"Your mother needs to stay here. She needs to stay here for the protection to stay in place."

"Wait, what? I'm not sure I understand." Dudley turned and looked to Harry. "How does it work?"

Perplexed, Harry shrugged his shoulders and his green eyes fell on Snape.

Sighing and still trying to ignore the burning pain that was radiating within him he started to speak. "The charm itself is rather complicated, but I will explain the reasoning behind it to you. When Lily sacrificed herself to save Harry she was given the choice to live and let Harry die or die alongside him. She chose to give her life for her son which caused the sacrificial protection to fall into place. As soon as soon as she died Harry was protected from the Dark Lord. When he set his wand on Harry to kill him it rebounded vanquishing the Dark Lord. So after Harry was rescued from his parent's home he needed to live with a blood relative of Lily's. The only option of course being Petunia." He stopped momentarily as Petunia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "As I was saying, Petunia needed to accept you-"

"She doesn't love me! She doesn't give a damn about me." Harry said his voice contorted in anger.

"But she took you. She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm Professor Dumbledore placed upon you. It's the best protection that Professor Dumbledore could have placed upon you. You had to move here mainly because the Headmaster felt the area you were living in was no longer safe."

"Yeah, like this hell whole is much better." Vernon grunted and Snape let out a frustrated sigh.

"I will continue when you all feel the need to no longer interrupt me." No one said anything for the longest time and Snape continued on again. "He felt that outside forces were moving to closely to your home. While the charm protects you from the Dark Lord it does not protect you from his followers. Professor Dumbledore has other protection wards in place for them but if they try hard enough they can enter. With the Dark Lord gaining follower we believe it would be only a matter of time before they broke through the wards."

"So," Dudley started his thick arm still wrapped around his mother's shoulders. "So you really don't need my mother. If I stayed, she could go?"

"Technically yes, but-"

"Dudley, I'm not leaving you alone here! Your father might feel the need to abandon us, but I'm staying here with you." She glared at her husband who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Very well. I really don't recommend any of you leaving. As much as I loath having you invading my home it is the safest place for you." Snape looked at Vernon, his brow raised. "If you leave there will be no turning back. Once you walk out that door you cannot return."

"I'm still leaving." He said gallantly his fingers tightening around his luggage.

"You've made you decision then." Snape gave him a curt nod watching the now broken family.

"This is goodbye then." Vernon said. Dudley nodded, but didn't move or say anything. He was looking anywhere, but at his father. Petunia was sobbing into her hands once again; unable to say anything. After several awkward minutes Vernon sighed and walked out front door.

Shaking his head and disregarding the pain he was feeling Snape headed after the man. Vernon hadn't made it far down the street when he had caught up to him. "You really think this is the best choice? Leaving your child and your wife?"

"What is it to you?" He grumbled as he set his luggage down and turned toward the towering Professor.

"Have it your way then." He raised his wand, pointing it at the center of Vernon's head. "_Obliviate_," he muttered as he erased all the information the man had of Potter and the new living arrangements.

After he was finished Vernon looked up at him confused. "What do you want? Bunch of filthy beggars."

Rolling his eyes Snape turned around and saw Potter standing on just outside the door-sill. "What are you doing out here?" Snape said, as he made his way up the steps and pushed Potter through the open door.

"You obliviated him." Harry whispered his face twisted in confusion.

"He knew too much. I needed to keep these arrangements secret. He made his choice and now he will have to live with it." He said, as he moved over to his chair, flinching as he sat.

"He didn't know you'd wipe his memory!"

"I didn't wipe it all. Just the information he didn't need. He still has all the knowledge of his family. He thinks that they're on holiday. Traveling to the states."

"Don't you think after a few weeks he'll start wondering where they are?" Harry asked, sitting himself down on the sofa.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Snape said as he set his wand on an end table.

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired with an aggravated sigh.

"What do you think I mean?" Snape replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You really think that Voldemort will come after him?"

Snape flinched at the name, but nodded his head nonetheless. "I don't think the Dark Lord will personally come after him, but his followers will."

* * *

A/N: Reviews much appreciated.


	10. An Order Meeting

After the news that Death Eaters would most likely seek out Potter's Uncle Potter spent most of the day trying to convince Snape to go and get him. For over an hour they argued back and forth. Snape argued why he couldn't and Potter arguing why he should go and get him. Snape however had enough and had sent the boy, begrudgingly down into his lab to clean stacks of cauldrons. Before doing so he had laid down strict rules about not messing up his lab, destroying any ingredients found on the shelves or going through any of his private possessions.

He was glad to finally be rid of Potter. During their arguing a sever headache had formed causing him to retreat to the depths of his study for some much needed silence. Upon opening the study he saw that the table was still laden with food and dishes from the previous night. Snape had half the mind to call Potter up and have him clean up the mess, but soon disregarded that thought. Calling the boy back up would just give Potter more time to argue with him. A flick of his wand made the plates and food vanish; another quick flick removed the smell of stale food from the room.

Three vials appeared on the table, all of which he hungrily grabbed for. A Calming Draught, Headache Potion and a Pain Reliever Potion were what he desperately needed. After consuming all three he relaxed into his chair as the potions took immediate affect. Sighing he closed his eyes. His mind drifted to the lacerations that covered his chest. It was far too late to put dittany on the wounds. Instead they would scar over. The gauze however still mystified him.

The rest of the day dragged on. Lunch was a dull affair. Petunia didn't emerge for the meal. He only could assume that she was in her appointed room crying. Her son was quiet, but ate his food with vigor. Potter ate, but his pestering kept on throughout the meal. Snape resorted to the Langlock jinx once again, before finishing his meal and returning to his office.

Dinner came around at which point Petunia had showed herself. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her face blotchy from all the crying. She picked at her food, but hardly ate anything. Potter got another dose of the Langlock jinx before Snape ordered him to do his homework.

That rest of the night passed easily enough. Another headache draught and a pain reliever potion put him at ease and he slept throughout the night.

The next morning and afternoon were uneventful. That night however there was a scheduled Order meeting. He was a bit hesitant about leaving Potter alone again, but again he gave both boys and Petunia strict rules about staying within the house and not to go meddling through his things.

His arrival at 12 Grimmauld Place was met with screeching from the portrait of Mrs. Black. The hall was packed with people as they made their way down to the dinning room for the meeting. Everyone seemed to disregard the portrait that still could be heard shrieking from the floor above.

The table filled rapidly, as Severus tried to sit at the far end of the table by himself. However he didn't have any luck. Soon he was in the company of Minerva McGonagall and the large frame of Hagrid. He wasn't overly pleased with the situation. He would have rather sat by himself, but it was better company then Sirius Black. Black along with the Werewolf arrived moments after everyone had seated themselves. They seemed to have quieted the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"More people tonight." Minerva said, as her eyes roamed the room.

"New recruits." He muttered as he took in the few new members. Three of which were obvious. Bill and Charlie Weasley and the other he knew as Nymphadora Tonks. He didn't have a chance to ponder the others as Minerva spoke again.

"Yes, I assumed as much Severus."

His eyes snapped to hers just in time to see her roll her eyes. He was about to retort, but stopped abruptly as Albus strolled in taking his seat at the head of the table. The room fell silent almost immediately.

"Good evening everyone." Albus started as several people muttered greetings in return. "We have a few new members tonight so we'll start by introducing them. Then we'll move on to other busy. Here we have Bill and Charlie Weasley who are clearly some of the children of Arthur and Molly. Nymphadora Tonks who just completed her Auror training." Albus gestured to the pink haired witch who gave a small wave and in the process toppled over the goblet in front of her.

"Oh sorry!" Tonks muttered, but was brushed off by Molly, who with a flick of her wand had the mess cleared up.

Albus however was smiling nonetheless and continued on. "Yes, well where was I…ah yes. Here we have Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt who is a senior Auror and in charge of the search of Sirius Black."

"You're doing a good job mate. I read this morning that they think I'm hiding out in Tibet." Black spoke a grin on his face. Kingsley returned the smile with a little nod. Snape however couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way we can continue with more important matters. Kingsley, how are things within the Ministry?"

Severus listened as reports were given by several of the members. Kingsley reported Fudge was still convinced that Dumbledore was making up stories to try and take over his spot at the Ministry. But to Severus that seemed obvious to anyone who picked up the Daily Prophet. Lupin reported no change so far on the werewolf front. That wasn't surprising to anyone though, and if one were to ask Severus he would say that it was a lost cause. Finally it was his turn to speak. He wanted nothing more for this meeting to be done with so he could return to his house and make sure that Potter wasn't rifling through his things. He put that from his head though as he began to speak.

"The Dark Lord, called me a couple days ago. He knows that Potter and his relatives have been moved from their home. To say the least, he wasn't very pleased." Subconsciously his hand touched the wounds through his clothes.

"I can imagine not. On that front I do have some news for you to pass on to the Dursley's as well as Harry." Albus' hand went to his grey beard as he fiddled with it. His face suddenly somber. "The Dursley's house burnt to the ground several hours after we moved them. I'm sure we all knew who was behind it."

"Wait." Sirius broke in his blue eyes on the Headmaster. "Shouldn't Snape know that it was going to happen? He is after all suppose to be our spy."

"Severus had no reason to inform us that the Death Eaters would search and burn the home down. We should have expected it. It is their way after all. No one was inside, and no one was hurt. It is sad that the Dursley's lost all of their possessions and the place that they called home but they are safe and that's all that matter's at this point."

Several people nodded in agreement, but Severus ignored them and continued on. "I need to know what you want me to tell the Dark Lord. Where do you want me to say they are?"

"You can tell him that Harry's with us." Arthur said his head turning from Dumbledore to Snape.

"Thank you Arthur, but I don't think that is a good idea. Your family is enough of a target as is." Dumbledore stated his face blank as he thought.

"Really Albus, we don't mind." Molly said with a quick look at her husband who nodded in agreement. "We've been a target since Harry and Ron became friends. Besides we're here much of the time lately."

"Yes, but one day you would like to return back there. I would prefer if we come up with another place."

"You can say he is living with me." Lupin voiced from the far end of the table. His face looking tired and weary.

"As much as I would prefer we go that route your monthly transformations would be a problem." Dumbledore's voice was gentle as he spoke to the werewolf who nodded his head in understanding.

"What about your mother?" Black asked as he turned to look at the pink haired witch. "She was always my favorite cousin. Would it be so hard to believe that she's looking after my godson?" Black turned to look at Dumbledore as if seeking his approval.

"Our choices are greatly limited… It of course wouldn't hurt to ask them. I will write to them soon and have a chat with them. If they agree then that would be fantastic. Either way I will get in touch with you soon Severus so you'll have something to report back to Voldemort." Dumbledore rose to his feet, and looked around the room once more. "Is there anything else we need to go over?"

"Vernon Dursley," Snape started, looking into the Headmaster's eyes. "He left the other morning. I had to oblivate him, but Petunia and her son remain."

"I see…" Dumbledore gave a nod. "Severus I would like a private word with you. This meeting is concluded. I will be away for a while, but if I am needed you all know how to reach me, yes?" Dumbledore waited for many of them to nod their head yes, and others to nod in response.

Soon the room filled with chatter, and the shuffling of chairs. It wasn't long before the room was empty and quiet aside from the footsteps on the floor above and the screeching of Mrs. Black's portrait.

Severus made his way down the elongated room towards the Headmaster. They stood by the fire, neither speaking for what felt like several minutes.

"Your meeting with Voldemort. What exactly happened?" Dumbledore asked, though his attention never left the blaze.

Severus recounted what had happened the night Voldemort called him, and what transpired the following morning. "Headmaster, I tried to dissuade him from leaving. Even his son Dudley couldn't convince him to stay."

"I'm sure you did Severus. He made his choice… It's unfortunate that he didn't choose another path, but we can't hold him hostage. We're not Death Eaters."

Severus nodded and let out a sigh.

"How are things going otherwise Severus?"

"Fine Headmaster… I haven't got any work done. Petunia is hysterical. She hasn't stopped crying since her husband left. That boy, Dudley has been walking around bored out of his mind. Apparently he's quite fond of the television and doesn't know what to do without it. Potter… is Potter." Snape said as he adjusted his robes.

"Yes, I imagine Petunia is quite upset. What I meant was; how are you Severus? Remus told me that you didn't look well that night."

Severus felt the heat rise to his face, "I'm fine Headmaster. I've lived through worse."

Dumbledore's face was solemn again. "Yes, you have Severus, but you are well, yes?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus gave him one final nod, as Dumbledore placed his pale wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

"Good. I will be in contact soon. Have a good night Severus." Dumbledore's hand dropped from Severus' shoulders as the headmaster strode from the room.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose before righting himself. He left the room, but when he opened the door a red-haired girl stood on the other side. "What is it Miss Weasley?" His words were harsh, but seemed to have no effect on her.

"Mum said that if you could spare a few minutes she'd like see you in the kitchen."

The young Weasley girl turned quickly back up the stairs. Severus rolled his eyes and trailed behind her. He didn't want to speak to anyone. He wanted to his house and finish whatever work he had to do.

When he wondered into the kitchen he spotted the Weasley clan (minus Percy), Lupin, Black and Tonks. He ignored the others and made his way toward the stove. "Did you need something Molly? I am quite busy."

"Oh yes, of course you are dear." Molly smiled, setting a giant pot to the side.

Snape however cringed at being called 'dear'.

"I was just curious how Harry's doing. He's had quite the distressing year, and with recent events I'm sure it's taking a toll on him. Poor thing…" She muttered, before getting several plates ready.

"Potter is fine. I have him busy with his school work." He shifted uncomfortably with the current conversation, but he should of figured this is what she wanted to talk about.

"You better not be torturing my godson!" Sirius called from the far end of the room.

"You should be thanking me for taking care of what are your responsibilities. Having Potter do his school work is not torturing. For once he might actually get good marks. I know gratitude isn't something you're overly familiar with, but-"

"Anyways," Molly interjected rather loudly. "You tell Harry that we'll be seeing him soon. Ron is taking care of Hedwig. She made it here just fine." She pulled out several Pyrex dishes and shoved them into Snape's hands.

"What is this?" He asked his arms loaded with the glass dishes leaning precariously against his chest.

"Just some food." She said briskly, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Molly, this is really unnecessary." He shifted his arms, trying to give the dishes back to her, but she held up her hands and took a step back.

"No, no! You take them. There is some stew, treacle tart and some cauldron cakes. Treacle tarts are Harry's favorite." She said as her eyes misted over.

Severus frowned, trying to understand why this was something to cry over. He realized then that it wasn't worth his time. Molly always seemed like an overly emotional witch. "Thank you." He turned to leave but was stopped suddenly by the youngest Weasley boy and the Granger girl. "What is it?" He snapped, his irritation hitting a new low. They both exchanged confused looks before Granger started to speak.

"Well you see sir… Since Harry can't owl us we thought that you could give him our letters. I mean he must be so lonely there. Having no one to talk too. Not that you're not no one sir…" She added hastily, a blush rising to her cheeks. "But he doesn't particularly care for his relatives…"

Severus rolled his eyes, before replying. "Granger you and Weasley will see Potter in a couple of weeks. I'm sure you can wait until then to talk to him." Before he could be interrupted again he left the room and headed down the hallway, but just when he thought he was off the hook the Werewolf caught up with him.

"Severus, how are your wounds?" Lupin asked with a look of concern.

"I'm fine Lupin, but the gauze was a bit much don't you think?" He barked, the heat of the dishes against his chest causing the wounds to burn. Lupin however didn't seem to be bothered by his rude nature.

"Gauze? I didn't put any gauze on you." Lupin looked puzzled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Funny, because when I woke up that morning I was wrapped in it. Now if you don't mind I must be going." Severus moved past him toward the door.

"Severus, I didn't put any gauze on you. It must have been someone else. Here take these." Lupin placed the envelopes on top of on of the dishes and turned away before Severus could get another word in.

Severus frowned, before carefully opening the door and apparating on the other side of it. The familiar pull from behind his navel and a swirl of colors later he ended up on his stoop and walked inside the dimly lit living room.

Potter looked up from his book confused from the worn chair.

"Get out of my chair!" Severus snapped. "Make yourself useful and take these." He said as the boy came closer. He thrust the dishes into the boy's outstretched hands, before removing his own cloak and shoes. "Weasley and Granger sent a couple of letters along. If you lot think I'm going to be your owl let me tell you right now it wont be happening." His biting remarks didn't seem to have an effect on the boy. It made Severus start to think he was loosing his touch.

"You saw Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, setting down the dishes on the counter.

"I believe that is what I just said. The food is from Mrs. Weasley. She wanted me to tell you that your owl arrived and young Mr. Weasley is taking care of him. She also said that in one of the dishes there is Treacle tart for you. I implore you to eat dinner first. Your letters can wait until later." He said as he watched the boy pick them up and look at them like they were a rare artifact. Dudley seemed to show up on the mere mention of food. He was about to sit down before Severus ordered him to get some plates.

Soon the table was set. They sat in silence while they ate, but it wasn't long before Potter started in on his endless questioning.

"How did you see Ron and Hermione?" He asked when Severus handed him a vial of potion.

"An Order meeting." He replied, but soon realized it was a bad idea. It had slipped his mind that the boy didn't know about the Order. Soon he was explaining to him what the Order did and who was involved. Potter was paying such close attention to his every word that he forgot about his food and the potion. Snape noted that he had never seen such attentiveness from the boy. Dudley however seemed much more fascinated with the food.

"You want to pass the salt there Severus?" The boy asked with a mouth full of food.

Harry's mouth hung open, his eyes wide.

"Excuse me? It is either Professor or Sir to you, understand?" His voice was menacing, but he in no way wanted the boy to think that they were on a first name basis.

"Yes, sir." Dudley muttered as he was passed the salt.

"Anyway," Harry started in after a few minutes of silence. "You saw Sirius? How is he? Did he ask about me? Does he know I'm here?"

"Yes I saw him. As for how he is… I suppose that's debatable. I think he needs to be institutionalized myself. He knows you're here. Not very happy about it either." He poured himself a glass of wine, before sipping at it. "You'll be seeing him and your friends in a couple of weeks I believe. Drink your potion Potter. No more talking. From either of you."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it kind of ends abruptly. I was going to continue and realized it was getting kind of long. Hopefully I'll have another update soon. This one seemed to take a while...


	11. Answers

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. After eating Dudley went upstairs and Snape retreated into his office. Harry was glad to have some time alone to read the letters from his friends.

He stretched his small frame along the length of the sofa his feet hanging off the armrest. Ron's letter was first and it was surprisingly short even for Ron.

_Harry,_

_I heard about the Dementors. Rotten luck mate! Mum and Sirius had a fit when they heard, but she said that we need to be glad that Snape was there to step in to protect you and your cousin. I think I would rather take the Dementors then deal with that greasy git! Anyway we should be seeing you soon. Hedwigs fine. Sirius seems to be getting a bit antsy though._

_Ron_

Harry read the letter several times. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Ron had his family and Sirius for company. While he got left with his relatives and Snape. Hermione's letter wasn't of much comfort either.

_Dear Harry,_  
_I hope you're well. I was able to convince my parents__ to let me stay with the Weasley's this summer. I had __to promise them that I would return home every holiday__ during the upcoming school year. Not that I mind of course.__ I am starting to miss them._

_Dumbledore Seems to be right about his assumption about __He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You remember after the final task of the tournament, __Dumbledore told the Ministry of Magic that he should remove the Dementors from Azkaban. __Dumbledore said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would recruit them. The incident in Little __Whinging seems to support that. _

_I'm glad you and your family are alright though. I hate to think what would of happened if __Professor Snape didn't arrive. The man who was supposed to be watching over you took off. __You should of seen Mrs. Weasley. She gave that man a piece of her mind once he turned up again. __It was quite the sight. _

_Anyway while you're with Professor Snape try and keep you temper in check! Be nice to your relatives. __I'm sure this isn't easy for any of you. We will be seeing you soon!_

_Love, _  
_Hermione_

Sighing he shoved the letters into his back pocket. Hermione was right. Dumbledore did say that the guards of Azkaban should be removed from their position. It was information that the Minister refused to believe.

Harry had even stopped reading the Daily Prophet. It sickened him to read the lies the paper was printing about Dumbledore and him. He still hadn't figure out why Snape received the paper.

Boredom was getting better of Harry. Snape, though he never seemed to be in a good mood was company. He was no better then Dudley or Aunt Petunia and at that very moment he didn't want to be with his Aunt who was still suffering after her husband's departure.

With his wand in hand he opened the hidden door to the study. He slipped in through the small crack as his eyes locked with Snape's.

"Do you not know how to knock Potter?" Snape asked as he turned his attention back to the piles of parchment that was strewed across the table.

"Sorry sir." Harry muttered, allowing the door to shut behind him.

"Well sit down." Snape snapped after Harry had stood awkwardly just inside the doorjamb.

Startled Harry moved to the table taking his usually seat across from the Professor.

"What is it you want Potter?" Snape asked his eyes never leaving the pieces of parchment.

"What are you doing, sir?"

Snape furrowed his brow as his black eyes slowly looked up at Harry. "I was trying to work, but I can't seem to get anything done as of late. I always seem to get…interrupted. Tell me what it is you want." Snape started shuffling the papers into neat piles, before vanishing them with a jab of his wand.

"I was just…kind of bored." Harry started, his eyes now fixated on his hands.

"If you think that I'm going to entertain you then you're highly mistaken. I'm sure you have yet to finish all of your homework, and if you're really that bored I'm sure I can find some more cauldrons for you to clean." Snape said as he summoned what looked like to Harry to be a glass of whiskey.

"Well I was actually wondering…that is if you have some spare time…" Harry mumbled meekly while running a hand through his disheveled hair. That however just caused Snape to frown more.

"Well what is it? I don't have all day for your nonsense." Snape barked as he straightened in his seat.

"Can you tell me about my mother?" Harry asked in a rather bold voice that surprised even him. Harry watched Snape closely as his fingers tightened around the glass of whiskey. It looked as if Snape wanted to say something, but hesitated. After some time had passed in which Snape had knocked back the glass of whiskey. Snape gave him a curt nod.

Harry wasn't expecting Snape just to give in. Harry had expected he would have to argue with the professor before he would give him any further information. He was pleased with this sudden change, and as he was about to ask his first question Snape held up a finger.

"I will allow you to ask questions, but I will not promise you an answer to them."

Snape didn't seem to enthusiastic about this Q&A session. The man seemed much more relaxed the other evening during their dinner. Now Snape appeared to be tense and his face ashen.

"Alright," Harry said, braving a smile as the professor refused his glass of whiskey. "How did you meet?" To Harry it seemed like a simple question, but Snape took his time answering it.

"At a play park not to far from here."

The answer had surprised him a bit. He couldn't see his mother or his aunt living in such an area. "When?" Harry asked trying to grasp how long the two had known each other. Everyone had always seemed more then ready to tell him stories of his father, but no one had ever told him much about his mother.

Snape looked into his glass staring deeply into the amber liquid. "It was," He started before taking another gulp of his whiskey. "The summer of '68 or '69... I can't be sure."

Harry nodded in understanding, but for some reason felt like the professor knew exactly when the two had met. "So…before you went to Hogwarts."

"Obviously…" Snape droned as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he muttered trying to picture a young Snape. It was hard to believe that his surly professor was ever capable of being a child. Harry wondered what his mother looked like as a child and how she was ever able to befriend someone like Snape. "Aunt Petunia said that you were best friends with her…"

The muscles strained in Snape's face as he tried to look as expressionlessly as possible. "Yes," a wispy replied escaped the professor's lips, but he cleared his throat and carried on. "I suppose we were for a few years."

He wasn't quite sure what to think of this version of Snape. Snape had always been curt and stern with everyone he came in contact with. In front of him now he didn't see the usual persona the man normally portrayed.

"What changed?" Harry asked in a faint voice. It apparently was the wrong thing to say. Snape snapped out his reminiscent trance and was glaring at him.

"That," He barked. "Is none of your business."

"Sorry," Harry muttered, suddenly much more alert then he had been previously. He had been on the bad side of Snape's temper enough to know not to push it.

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room. Both Harry and Snape avoiding eye contact with one another. Harry finally gained enough courage to ask what had been on his mind since Snape left the nights before.

"Sir, when you left the other night at dinner-"

"That too is none of your business." Snape's hand subconsciously went to his left forearm.

"But sir," Harry muttered quickly. "Lord Voldemort-"

"You are not to say his name!" Snape shouted his eyes menacing.

"Right." He muttered, his patients waning with Snape's current attitude. "That night I went to sleep. I had a dream-" He started, but realized that it hadn't really been a dream or a nightmare.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Potter. If you have something to say then just say it. I'm not going to wait around all night while you try and string some words together."

All at once Harry had the sudden urge to lash out at the man. He had to force himself to take a deep breath before continuing on. "When you left I went to sleep-"

"Yes, Potter you've already said that. Get on with it already."

Harry's green eyes flared as heat surged to his face. "I will if you give me a damn minute to explain!"

Snape was quick on his feet and Harry quickly rose to his own.

"I saw it happen! I saw what he did to you." he yelled ducking away from the man's hand.

Snape stopped in his tracks. His face was pale again. "You saw what?"

"Vold-" Harry stopped and quickly corrected himself. "I saw Him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… When I went to sleep that night- it was like I was there. It was as if I was in the room with you when it happened. When I woke I went down stairs just as you were coming in…" He whispered backing himself up against one of the bookshelves. Snape's face was so red now that Harry wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger that had caused it.

Snape took a moment to a moment to regain his composure and think about what was just told to him. "I see…" He said returning to his seat. His long fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, how did it happen? Why was I able to see what he did?" Harry asked as he made his way back to the table.

"I don't know. I will speak to the Headmaster about it. In the meantime why don't you go upstairs and do your homework or keep your cousin entertained."

He seemed deep in thought now, and Harry wondered if he should keep pressing his luck or just do as the Professor ordered.

"Sir…that night Vold- He said something…about my mother." His eyes focused on Snape as he spoke. Snape however looked like he was about to be ill. "He said 'I would hate to think that my disposal of that filthy mud-blood girl would discourage you.'"

"Do not say that word." Snape rasped as his hands tightened around the edge of the table making his knuckles white.

"Sorry," He muttered before continuing on. "He went on to say-"

"I know what He said Potter I was there!" Snape promptly stood from his seat turning towards the bookshelves. "Get out."

Snape spun around quickly, causing Harry to topple out of his chair in surprise.

"Sir, I just want to know-"

"It isn't your business to know. Now get out."

Snape had pushed the fallen chair out of the way, and with surprise ease lifted Harry off the floor hurtling him towards the now open door. Stunned Harry laid on the floor as the hidden door shut with a loud thud.

* * *

A/N: Reviews always welcomed!


	12. Occlumency

The bookcase closed with a thud, as Severus turned on his heels. He was winded as if he had just run several miles. He had been positive that he was ready for Potter's questioning, but it had stirred up many emotions that he wasn't expecting. Such an array of emotions hit him in the short span of time he spent answering the questions. Happiness, anger, hatred, fear, shame, and heart wrenching anguish were all running at once and he didn't know how to deal with them.

For so long he kept things boxed away in his mind. It was rare when he needed to think of something happy; the last time being when he needed to conjure a Patronus. His normal modes of being the sinister professor and loyal Death Eater the ones most often used. To Severus, he wasn't even sure if he were capable of being anything other then the sinister man the world knew him as. There was a time though when he had felt and had loved.

Potter's questions of Lily brought back those familiar feeling that he had buried deep within himself all those years ago. At first, it had felt so right to talk about her. To remember the good times they had before he went and messed it all up. That one word had ruined their friendship. If he could, he would go back in time and change it all there was no doubt that he would.

When Potter had asked, what happened to their friendship those pleasant memories left him. Instead, it was replaced with the malicious memory of being tormented by James Potter and his gang of fools. While he called the woman that he adored a mud-blood.

But that had brought him to Potter's statement that he saw the Dark Lord torturing him. Severus couldn't help but feel ashamed. He was a grown man, capable of withstanding the Cruciatus Curse. Now Potter would think he was weak and would now start to question how someone like him could keep him and his relatives safe. That was of little consequence now.

Severus went for some parchment and quill and scribbled a note to Dumbledore. "Fawkes!" He called, as a flame emerged in midair followed a fraction of a second later by the red-feathered phoenix. Severus tide the rolled up note to the bird's leg. "You know who to take this too." He muttered, the phoenix gave a squawk of acknowledgment and was gone in a flash.

Summoning his glass of whiskey he gave a heavy sigh before bringing it to his lips. It wasn't long though before Dumbledore in the dimly lit room looking perplexed. "Would you like something to drink Headmaster?"

"No thank you Severus. Could you tell me exactly what is going on?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. Severus followed suit.

Severus took his time explaining the best he could to the Headmaster, as he didn't leave the Potter boy much time to explain it himself. Dumbledore listened intently nodding in understanding as he retold Potter's tale.

"Ah, I see…" Dumbledore said, leaning back against the chair. "Well this is quite the development."

"That's all you have to say? This can't be normal. Shouldn't we be a bit worried? If Potter can see into the Dark Lord's mind who says that the Dark Lord can't see into his?" Severus asked his glass of whiskey forgotten.

"No one at all Severus. Of course if Harry can see into Tom's mind then the reverse can happen. I do not believe that Tom is aware of this at the moment, but it might not be long before he figures it out. You must prevent Harry from seeing into his mind and vice versa." Dumbledore replied calmly running his fingers over the length of his beard.

"I have to prevent him? Do you not think I have enough to cope with right now? Why don't you do it? I have enough on my plate." Severus' words were brusque, but didn't seem to have any affect on the elder wizard.

"Severus, I have never doubted your abilities. You can handle many things. I, unlike you am not quite as accomplished at Occlumency. Harry will do well under your teachings." Dumbledore replied with a small smile his blue eyes twinkling.

"This is ridiculous Albus! It's one thing to have them live here under my roof. I do not like it but I can deal with it. But now Petunia has become a complete nutcase. I am now overseeing Potter and his idiotic cousin most of the day. I have barely have time to prepare any potions, start lesson plans and on top of that I have to be on Potter about his homework. Not to mention the Order meetings, Death Eater meetings, and oh yeah the staff meetings I will have to attend in the next couple of months." Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He realized that he was sounding rather childish but he was sick of serving so many people. It only infuriated him more by the grin that the Headmaster was giving him.

"I did not realize Harry's education was of such importance to you Severus." Dumbledore replied, giving him a knowing smile.

"I do not care about his education. There are certain people however, who know that he is with me for the summer. I will not have him going back to school with the trash that he normally hands in." He crossed his arms tighter over his chest starring blankly at the headmaster. "Anyway that doesn't matter right now…"

"No, no…of course it doesn't. Severus, it is essential that you start teaching Harry Occlumency. He cannot keep seeing into the Tom's mind. It is too risky. Until you think he has mastered the art of Occlumency you should not tell him too much about Order. There is some information that I do not want Tom privy too." Dumbledore was no longer smiling the lines on his face drawn.

"Fine." Severus said at last. "I doubt he'll be able to learn. He is far too emotional."

"I don't think you give Harry enough credit Severus. He is able to resist of the Imperius Curse. With some dedicated practice I'm sure he will be a fine Occlumens."

Severus gave a grunt as the Headmaster rose from his chair.

"Headmaster, did you know that Potter lived in a cupboard?" His words were whispery as they escaped his lips. Dumbledore raised his brows, but it wasn't the response Severus was looking for. "You did know!" He too rose from his chair. "You knew that they let him sleep in a cupboard and you still thought it was right to leave him in their care?"

"It was what was best for him. The protection-"

"Who gives a damn about the blood protection. That is pure neglect! How could you turn a blind eye to something like that?" His voice was raised, a tone he normally wouldn't use with the headmaster.

"Severus, the protection that the blood wards offers is for Harry's own protection." Dumbledore stated smoothly.

"Yes, protection from the Dark Lord, but what was protecting him from his relatives?" Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. It almost sounded as if he didn't really care about Potter's wellbeing at all.

Dumbledore sighed as he ran a hand over his furrowed face. "I had to think of things as a whole. Tom is much more a threat to Harry then his relatives are." Snape shook his head as Dumbledore continued. "Harry wasn't given an easy life, but he has come out of it rather well."

"You got lucky…" Severus said as he let out a great sigh.

"I suppose we did, but Severus I must be going. We'll be in contact soon."

Severus didn't get another chance to speak. As quickly as Dumbledore had arrived he had left again leaving a disgruntled Snape sitting at the table. He glanced quickly up at the clock noting the late hour.

He abandoned the office and headed for the stairs. He took his time climbing them, the healed flesh pulling at his wounds. It didn't take long however to reach the top. A light illuminated from under the first bedroom door. He could hear the muffled voices just on the other side.

Without any noticed he pushed the door open as two nightclothes clad teenagers stared back at him. Panic-stricken Potter went to reach for his wand.

"You wont be needing that." He muttered, as Potter's wand flew into his outstretched hand. "I've spoken with the Headmaster…" Severus cleared his throat and continued on. "He seems to think that you would benefit from some Occlumency lessons."

"What?" Potter asked as he sat up against the headboard. "You've already spoken with him? I was hoping-"

"It doesn't matter what you were hoping for. The Headmaster has given me orders to teach you Occlumency-"

"I don't even know what that is!" Potter yelled, causing the vein in Severus' forehead to throb.

"If you give me a chance I will explain." He said evenly as he summoned a spindle chair into the room and sat down closer to Potter's transfigured bed. He waited expectantly for Potter to continue arguing, but when he didn't he continued on. "Occlumency is a branch of magic that seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."

"Andy why does Professor Dumbledore think I need this, sir?" Potter said, looking back into Severus' onyx eyes.

Severus looked back at him with a raised brow. "Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency."

"I have no idea what that is…"

"Legilimency is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind-"

"He can read minds?" Potter asked quickly, looking alarmed.

"Wow…that is not normal." Dudley said, looking similarly to his cousin.

"You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that make you such a deplorable potion-maker." Severus paused for a moment, savoring the pleasure of insulting Potter who merely rolled his eyes. "Only Muggles," His eyes darted towards Dudley. "Talk of 'mind reading.' The mind is not a book to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of the skull, to be perused by an invader. The mind is a complex and many layered thing, Potter…or at least most mines are…." He smirked. "It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the mind of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without detection."

"That still sounds a lot like mind reading…" Potter muttered his face pallid. "So he could know what we're thinking right now, sir?"

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the wards around the house protect us. It also helps to have eye contact when doing Legilimency."

"Well then, why do I have to learn Occlumency?"

Severus eyed Potter, tracing his mouth with one long, thin finger as he did so. "The usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Potter. The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at the time when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable - when you are asleep, for instance - you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions."

"I don't want to sleep in here!" Dudley said, jumping off of the bed.

Severus however just eyed him with a raised brow. "If you don't want to sleep in here I'm sure I can find a cupboard for you…"

With that Dudley returned to the bed and Potter started in again.

"Why does Dumbledore-"

"Professor Dumbledore." Severus corrected.

"Why does Professor Dumbledore want it to stop? I mean I don't like it!" Potter added hastily. "But it could be useful, couldn't? We could know what he was planning then."

Severus stared at Potter for a few moments, still tracing his mouth with his finger. When he spoke it was slow and deliberate as though he weighed every word.

"It appears the Dark Lord is unaware of the connection between you and himself. We do not know how long this will last. If he does find out he could start putting false memories in your head. It is not your job to get inside information about his plans-"

"No, that's your job."

"Yes, it is." said Severus his voice dripping with venom. "So we will be having these Occlumency lessons once a week. If I feel you're not trying as hard as you should be I will make you have more lessons."

"You're going to be ransacking my brain? I would really prefer if you didn't."

"Trust me I don't want to spend my valuable time going through your mind, but I will only be seeing glimpses of your memories. If you really don't want me in your head then you will just have to work hard to keep me out." With a flick of his wand the lights dimmed.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked his voice abnormally high.

"You're both going to go to bed." Severus said as he heard the rustling of bedcovers and the groaning of Dudley's bed. It surprised Severus that he didn't hear a single complaint from either boy, but was inwardly glad not to have to argue with either of them.

"Now Potter," His gruff voice broke the silence. "You are to clear your mind…"

"How do I do that?" A voice from his right asked.

"You need to void yourself of all emotions and all memories. Think of nothing and feel nothing." He muttered, leaning against the hard back of the chair.

"How do you stop feeling and thinking…" Potter asked as he tossed on his bed. "I can't do this. This is too weird. Do you have to be in here?"

"Yes, I need to be in here. Trust me I don't plan on staying all night…but I would like to get you started on Occlumency and this is a basic step. Now be quiet and clear your mind."

"Just because you tell me to clear my mind doesn't mean I know how to do it…." Potter groaned.

"You're making this far too difficult. Just stop thinking." Severus growled his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How do you stop think-"

"Potter! Shut up." He waited for silence before continuing. "Now," he muttered. "Close your eyes and take slow, deep, breaths."

Twenty minutes passed in silence before Severus thought that both boys were asleep. He stood and moved his chair to an empty corner, before exiting the room. 


End file.
